


Lessons In Love

by ribonhwa



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Dance, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-13 00:12:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4500282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ribonhwa/pseuds/ribonhwa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You know, I’ve never been with an alpha before," Liam confesses to Louis. It feels like it’s important to say, like it would explain something, even though he isn’t sure what.</p>
<p>"I figured that really, you really kind of stopped and froze for a moment there with the knot," Louis tells him with a laugh. That has color coming up Liam’s cheeks and he busies himself with the cigarette again to hide it. "You were good though, don’t worry about that. Completely satisfied here."</p>
<p>"Thank you, and you know, me too. You were good," Liam answers. It’s not easy to find the correct words to express, what he wants. Not when Louis’s fingers glide over his thigh. Not seductive more like reassuring. "You know, betas and alphas are not supposed to be compatible. Not like sexually, or like otherwise."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>aka. the one where Louis in an alpha and Liam is a beta, and it's against all odds they would work out at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lessons In Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Clopayne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clopayne/gifts).



> for Clopayne - you gave me a lot of freedom with the prompt, which I really liked actually, so thank you for that ! I tried to include as many themes as I could out of those you wanted and main focus on A/B/O dynamics. it’s been really fun and challenging to write this, and I hope you like it !
> 
> the title is from [Lessons In Love](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xQfRLriAxjA) by Kaskade - a song I feel fits the fic by lyrics.
> 
> a big thank you here goes to Aimee, not only for beta-reading but for supporting me with this♡  
> any remaining mistakes are all mine.

Harry is always by Liam's side. 

Liam knows it's because of the agreement with their management at Studio 55. He has got his side of it and actually gets payed paid more to have Harry with him at all times. Harry he has a slightly different one, he knows, but it binds him to Liam just the same. They don't mind it, despite their differences, Liam loves Harry as much as everyone else, if not more.

The man working with the lightning was staring at them from across the dance stage. Liam thinks, guys like him is are the reason the agreement exists. Stopping ed all movement with the gears in his hands, he has his eyes glued to Harry watching his tall body move gracefully, until he's sitting next to Liam. They're in their training gear, tight spanks and tops, leaving their bodies perfectly on display. Liam decides to ignore the man, but leans closer to Harry in case. One of his hands coming to rest around Harry's waist. Harry leans into the touch, easy and used them.

"This is a fun one, I loved the jumps in 'Locked Out Heaven'. Can't wait until opening night,” Harry talks to him, words draw out and tempo slow. He has an easy smile on his pink lips, dimples on his cheeks and green eyes lit up with happiness. Liam smiles back and nods thinking about their choreography for this one. Planned out perfect and precise by Danielle once again.

"It's a good one, really hard too, but we'll smash it,” Liam replies, because he's equally excited about the show premiere. Checking up he sees lightning guy is no longer looking and back at fixing the broken lights. "He an alpha, Haz?" he asks Harry.

Liam can have his guesses at this, alpha, beta or omega. They'll never be more than guesses however, he doesn't have a sense about it the way alphas and omegas do. In health class he was told, it mostly comes down to a sense of the very scent they convey. Studies have been done - about a hundred and more to come - but betas don't pick up on the scents, and they don't convey one of their own.

And Liam was a beta.

Harry looks up to look at the guy and Liam can see how his pupils dilate. Breaths shift a little shallower, and he's looking away. It's the kind of effect alphas usually have on him, only just noticeable, a light shift. It gets worse if he's nearing his heat, but he's called off work well before it hits him.

"Definitely, I can tell from way over here. Was he looking then?” Harry asks, focus back to Liam.

"Not even subtle about, he wasn't. You must smell great,” Liam answers. Harry's smiling too, just slightly less happy, and shrugging his shoulders.

Liam knows he messed up with that comment, and feels his mood drop a little at the realization. Harry usually isn't the most enthusiastic, talking about him being an omega. Liam being the one assigned to look like his boyfriend, to keep alphas from coming onto Harry, while they work gigs... It just kind of makes the topic pop up time after time. In the two months they have been being doing this, Liam hasn't quite learned yet. He counts himself lucky, that Harry is patient and forgiving.

"You smell good to me too though, like maybe not now, when we're both sweaty, but like usually you do. Smell good that is,” Liam rambles on. Harry's smile widens a little at that and he pats Liam on the shoulder while shaking his head. All forgiven.

Then their break is over, and they go back to dancing. Danielle stands in the front checking their steps and calling them out on missed cues. Her pregnancy starts is starting to show, her formerly flat stomach growing a little, Liam notices. He doesn't look at her after, focuses fully on dancing and not to get called out on anything. And he isn't.

\---

The chill air outside feels amazing. Not only on Liam's hot skin, but to his lungs, inhaling it and exhaling hot air that fogs. It's refreshing after working in the dusty, hot, and sweaty stage. The streets are quiet at the evening hour, the yellow street lights illuminating them. The sky is dark, a few stars seen behind grey clouds. They finished late, hours ticking by until it was nine thirty in the evening.

"I'll be heading home, see you guys Sunday."

Liam recognizes her voice, Danielle bidding her goodbye to their group. They chorus a goodbye to her, wishing wells and Liam's in on it too. He feels the need to, just to show he's okay. Danielle appreciates it, he thinks: she smiles, eyes lingering a moment on him, before she turns to walk away.

Liam fights the sigh that wants to escape, because it’s still a little exhausting to be around her at work. But it’s been a a year and a half since they broke up, and they’re both still fumbling around with trying to be friends. It feels like it would be time to give it up, but they work together.

He picks his phone out if his picket and checks up on his messages. One from his mother telling him to call her, one telling him about a delivery and the last one from Zayn. That’s the one that counts, which has him smiling:

'going out, coming 2?'

"A whole day off, we should celebrate," Harry says beside him. He's on his own phone with the a million different twitter notifications and at least ten messages. Liam learned pretty early on that Harry was popular and later figured out why: Harry was friendly, approachable and too nice for his own good.

"I'll celebrate, got to get my head emptied. I’ll feel like exploding or something soon, if I don't get out,” Liam says absentmindedly as he texts Zayn back. He has to know where they're going out to, before he knows which bus or subway tube line to catch. 

"Going out to dance then? It's a little strange, 'cause it's like, our job, and I like that. But doing it out and while not working, that's like, different,” Harry explains words drawn out and coming slowly.

It had taken some time for Liam to get used to the way he talked, having the patience to listen. They're both ramblers, just in different tempos, Liam thinks. Harry's voiced thoughts are just more insightful, and it's sweet the way he thinks.

"My friends aren't much for dancing really. Unless I get Andy drunk enough, then otherwise I'll have to do without,” Liam explains. He gets the appeal though, loves dancing as much as Harry. It does feel more freeing doing it outside the job.

"You'll have to come with me, I'll dance. We can even do poles,” Harry suggests. His green eyes are expectant and a little uncertain, when they look at Liam. They've talked about it before, during the five minutes breaks and over lunches, but never got further than that. It's a little unexpected and Liam's a little taken a back. But he could never say no to Harry Styles with his soft curls and dimpled cheeks.

"You're invited to a million parties just tonight and you want to come dance poles with me?" he asks a little sceptical. It's a ridiculous situation, because Zayn just texted him their whereabouts, and it's the smallest underground place with the smallest dance floor there is. There might be one pole, if Liam remembered right. He's seen Harry's instagram posts of the fanciest clubs. He was usually invited to openings too, because Harry had accidentally because a big deal like that.

"Not a million parties, just like two. And I'd rather go dance dancing with you, you can actually dance,” Harry says and puts his phone away. He's pulling his shower damp curls into a loose bun on top of his head, and waiting.

Harry's in jeans and a white T-shirt underneath his coat, boots with a small heel. It's simple and Liam supposes it'll work well for going out, since they won't have time to change. Liam has a tank top underneath his leather jacket, loose jeans and combat boots. It'll work fine too, but he wishes he'd have worn trainers instead.

"I'm flattered, Harry. My friends are in this small underground place. I suppose, if you're up for that, I'll be more than happy to have you with me really, should be fun to have someone to dance with, without having to bribe them with shots first actually,” Liam rambles and looks at Harry with a small pout. He'd actually very much like to have Harry with him, change up the pattern of sitting with drinks all night. "I'll actually even bribe you with a shot or drink too. Got be fair here, right?" he adds and Harry's nodding.

It's an agreement then, and they head out, catching the tube to get there. And Liam talks about the place named LeBonk and how it isn't the clubs Harry probably usually goes too. It's surprising that Harry actually knows it. He has a small coy smile that tells Liam he doesn't know everything about him yet.

"Your friends, who are they then? Will they mind me?" Harry asks, when they sit in the nearly empty tube carriage.

"They won't mind, it'll be fun for them to meet you too. And Andy and Zayn at least, are coming out, I don't know further than that. Andy's like me, a beta, very harmless. Zayn's an alpha, and he's chill and nice, but like heads up about that. It's not a problem is it?" Liam explains and furrows his brow, because he had not thought about things from that aspect. He doesn't have to usually for himself, but he feels like he should have realized it might be an issue this time. He works with Harry, is constantly around him, because he's an omega, he really should have realized.

"It's not. But it is good to know, so thank you,” Harry answers sounding a little shielded. He has a polite smile on his lips, not as full on as it could be.

"Shit. I really didn't think about that, Harry, I'm sorry,” Liam apologizes. He's beating himself up over the mistake a little and starts to think of back-out plans.

"No, it's fine, like you don't usually have to think about it. And anywhere we go there's bound to be alphas either way, Li,” Harry answers. It makes Liam feel better, easing the knots the worry built up in him.

"You might want to give this Zayn a heads up too though. It's not easy for them either, I think, it's the same,” Harry tells him next.

It's good that he does, because Liam wouldn't have thought of it. Unsurprisingly Zayn isn't disturbed the least, just answers him with 'ok cool ;)' text. Liam doesn't show it to Harry, afraid he'd take the winking emoji wrong. Zayn just uses it a lot, in any context, so Liam's got quite a few 'buy milk on the way home please ;)' and 'your mom called me, ring her up ;)' texts in the years they've been roommates.

"It's fine with him too. Everything sorted out then, or did I miss something else important as well?" Liam wonders. He turns his head to see Harry beaming at him, the minor setback forgotten and mood brightened.

"No, we're set now,” Harry agrees with a nod. His pocket is buzzing with texts he must be getting, but he isn't bothering with them.

They talk about the songs they're going to dance to, while waiting for their stop. 'Locked Out Of Heaven' is a must, even if they've heard it basically on repeat for the past week. Maybe because of that and the connection they have to it.

\---

The street leading to LeBonk has people scattered around. They're standing around smoking or with bottles in hands talking, before they'll go in. The bass line can be heard all the way outside, and disco lights flash in the windows, low on street level. Harry is at Liam's side, hand curled around Liam's waist, long fingers curling underneath his jacket.

"If you don't mind,” he says voice, low and breath hitching a little. Liam doesn't know if it's to keep himself in check or others, but he goes along with it. He relaxes into the touch, letting his own arm come around Harry as well. Harry feels so nice to touch anyway, familiar and with a softness above strong muscles.

"That's fine, you just tell me, when you need me,” Liam replies and looks around for Zayn. He's more likely than not to be found out smoking. He does see a familiar slender form and buzz cut black hair ahead.

Zayn is in his usual attire, black combat boots, worn down jeans and a long sleeved black shirt with a low cut neckline. The tattoos along his collarbones show nicely, the unevenly written 'Friday' ringing true that night. Halfway smoked cigarette between his fingers, he's talking to Andy and a couple of girls, that aren't familiar to Liam.

"Zayn,” Liam calls to him to catch his attention. He hurries his and Harry's steps to catch up to them.

"Hey Li,” Zayn says voice relaxed and easy, just slightly slurred, revealing that he had been drinking. His hazel eyes are a little unfocussed, darting on to Liam's face, and he smiles. They focus and sharpen, when they land on Harry beside Liam, and there's a clear change in him. All softness gone, when his pupils dilate so far that his eyes look completely black. His posture straightens, and a growl escapes his throat, when he takes in how Liam's arm is around Harry's waist.

Harry's body actually jolts beside Liam and Liam can feel his muscles tensing under his touch. When he turns to see, Harry's eyes have gone dark too, just faintly green around the black pupil. There's a small whimper coming across his lips, much like a response to Zayn's growl. It doesn't sound scared or intimidated, more like actually inviting and pliant. 

"Hey,” Liam greets back. He tries to understand and think of what he should actually do next. Reading into how Harry unwinds from beside him, he lets go of him. "Zayn, this is Harry, he works with me at the studio. This is my roommate, Zayn, Harry,” he introduces the two. His hands feel suddenly in the way, so he pushes them into his pockets as he tries not to look at how obvious the attraction between Harry and Zayn is.

The girls seem to get bored once they see Zayn get caught up in Harry. They bid their good byes to Andy, who lets them leave a little dejectedly. Liam joins his side, getting some distance to the pair, who's have started talking. Zayn's cigarette is forgotten, dropped on the cold ground to light out.

"Harry, huh?" Andy asks Liam, a little amused by how interested Zayn and Harry are in each other.

"That's Harry,” Liam says in reply and nods to confirm. Andy offers him a smoke from his pack, which Liam accepts. The nicotine does little to calm him, when the realization hits home. Harry and Zayn, and he introduced them. While he's not actually at work, but he wonders if this will come back to him. It had been part of his job to keep Harry from alphas and uncomfortable situations, a small addition to working their gigs.

Zayn has his hands stuffed into his pockets and Harry's leaned against the brick wall of the building. They're not hands on or anything, but eyes locked and talking intensely close. It seems private despite the fact that they're in public. That's why Liam feels uncomfortable disturbing them, but he has no choice.

"We'll head in now, boys. I can buy you that drink and show you the dance floor, Harry,” Liam speaks trying to catch their attention. It works and he feels a little guilty for breaking their spell, both of them coming back to the reality.

"Yea, let's do that,” Harry agrees and his voice sounds a little rough, in a full on sex driven way. Liam can see Zayn shift at the sound, like fighting the urge to lean closer to Harry. And Liam knows it works like that too, the growls, whimpers and tone of voices affecting alphas and omegas. The studies done showed that some omegas voices worked better for different alphas and vice versa. It wasn't hard to guess if Harry's worked well for Zayn.

Harry clears his throat after, trying to get his vocals to co-work on a neutral level. To Liam it sounds like it works, and they continue to head inside while talking out their plans. Liam and Harry get in line to dispose of their coats promising to find Zayn and Andy after, their table in the back by the loos.

"You're alright with him being and alpha and all, yea?" Liam asks, trying to address, what went on outside. It's not like he doesn't know the attraction, he just isn't sure whether to ask about it. He feels like asking if Harry's going to go for Zayn would be too blunt, but that's basically the information he's going for.

"Yea, it's all good,” Harry answers slowly. He knows what Liam is getting at, but avoids addressing it. Liam wonders if it's because he's still considering or because it's embarrassing to talk about or because it's actually a problem for him.

"Look, I don't know much about what it's like for you, but if it's actually hard or whatever, we can just stay on the dance floor, Haz,” he offers, to give him an out. They get the check out of their coats and wait for the receipts. Liam also waits for Harry's answer.

"Li,” Harry starts as they walk away. His green eyes are downcast as the thinks for a while. "It's not usually like this. I can't explain really, but it's feels stronger. I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to do this,” he finishes.

They've stopped on the way down the stairs to the club, Harry leaning against the railing. He's a few steps lower than Liam, looking up, seeking answers that he can't possibly have. How could he know if Harry doesn't?

"To do what exactly? Harry, I really don't know, what you're talking about,” Liam says. He feels as helpless as Harry looks and gives him a shrug of his shoulder. "I mean it's fine if you like him, I guess, no harm in that,” he tries to continue.

"Yea, no harm there. We can just see where it goes, yeah?" Harry questions. Liam thinks he's just seeking a validation to the plan, so he nods in agreement.

"That sounds good,” Liam says, wanting to make Harry feel better. It's obviously somehow difficult, and Liam supposes it has to do with the alpha and omega dynamic. It's romanticized a lot - movies, songs and literature features them, the perfect pair and the mating and bond that's formed. But Liam knows enough stories about how in real life it can go wrong. Accidental matings, being completely a slave to desires and urges, and all can go wrong just by being somewhere with someone.

"It's not... You know, you can't mate right now either way, right?" Liam asks, just to be sure. He knows mating can only happen during heats and ruts, while they're synced up - Liam remembers Ruth's frustration with it, when she and her husband tried for a long timed before they synced up; it could be a problem that way around too.

"No, no, that's not a problem, no. It'll be fine, let's just go?" Harry says and grabs Liam's hand.

They walk the rest of the stairs down. The bass is loud and heavy, and the air is smoky and hot down there. It's slightly crowded, and they do a little pushing before they get to the bar counter to order drinks. It's takes a while for the bartender to catch up to them with the people waiting around for their respective orders. Harry offers to buy the first round, and Liam smiles a little at how he shyly asks what Zayn drinks. It would be tempting to say 'anything goes' like Zayn would answer, but Liam knows he doesn't like beer and is rather particular about drinks too.

"Rum and coke should do it, it's a safe choice." That's the best advice he can give, Liam doesn't recall which ciders or breezers Zayn likes (because even with those it isn't 'anything goes’.)

Zayn is a little surprised when Harry gives him the drink, but says a 'thank you' when he recovers. Hazel eyes are crinkled with the smile and Harry's cheeks dimpled with his own matching one. They seem to be less urged towards each other, settling for some sort of calm on the surface. Liam thinks it might have to do with them being prepared for the pull to be there and the force of it.

Andy chats about his day and work - he has a lot of stories, that Harry hasn't heard, which Liam and Zayn have heard a million times. It's mostly him talking, because he's the most hammered that early into the night. Zayn gets more talkative soon enough too, lithe body reacting quickly to alcohol, and he's leaning onto the table to chat up Harry (and it's cute how attentive he is when Harry slowly tries to get to the points of what he's talking about).

Liam prefers not to drink too much - he feels chatty enough as he is, just wants the one or two drinks to let loose a little - and he actually longs to the dance floor. His eyes drift there, seeing the crowd there get tighter and tighter, when it fills up. His leg bounces with the energy and the want, but it's not really helping. But seeing as Harry is busy with Zayn, he doesn't think he'll get the other dancer on the dance floor. At least not without Zayn, and Zayn never dances. He thinks about bribing Andy, but it would take money which Liam didn't have that much of.

"Hey."

The voice interrupts both his thoughts, and draws Zayn and Harry out of their bubble. It's quite a high voice with a little rasp to it, and Liam turns his head to the end of the table to the source. He has to tilt his head up, and is met with a boy his age - Liam is twenty-two, and he's bad at guessing, but it seems about right. Dark brown hair is styled across his forehead and it looks semi-long, like he hasn't been to the hairdresser's in a while. Cheekbones are high and sharp, much like his collarbones that show with the low neckline of his shirt. There's a tattoo there, across his chest - Liam wants to read it, but it's partly hidden, some letters underneath his shirt. His stare is sharp and looks through all of them in turn, steady and confident, his eyes clearly blue even in the dim light. He's wearing black jeans, a simple shirt with sleeves coming down to his elbows, and his Vans are the low kind.

Stunningly pretty with beautiful eyes and sharp features and all while being very masculine. Liam likes how he looks.

There's a weird thing about him. It's in his stance, confident manner, head held high and how he looks like he's much taller than he truly is. It tells Liam, he's probably an alpha, more likely than not. He's there because of Harry, Liam thinks too, because the blue eyes linger on the omega for a moment.

"Hi,” Liam says back, voice a little on edge but more curious - he doesn't want the stranger to go away. Andy echoes it, and Harry speaks a low 'hello' as well. The fact that Zayn doesn't say anything confirms, what Liam thought about this new comer. Liam sees that he's tense around the shoulders, knows that's how it works when two alphas are around one omega.

"I just wanted to say you two dance really well. I'm quite impressed with Ed Sheeran's new music video and all,” he says then, all friendly and non-threatening. It doesn't seem like he's put off by Harry, or more specifically Zayn with Harry. Maybe he's just that confident.

"Well, thank you, that's nice. It was a lot of fun to do, it's actually Harry, who got us the job. He knows Ed pretty well,” Liam replies with a smile. He knows he's rambling, but he isn't sure what to say really.

"That's cool, he's quite amazing,” he says in turn, eyes over on Harry for a moment again. He then turns back to Liam, jaw tensing a little and smile on his lips. "Actually I also wanted to ask you to dance."

Zayn's growl can be heard from the back, but Liam's caught in the blue eyes. They seem to hold him captive, until they look back to Zayn.

"Easy there, tiger. Not talking to your catch now, am I?" he asks, raising an eyebrow a little mockingly.

"Me then?" Liam asks, just to be sure, but not hesitating to take him up on the offer. He's just surprised as the other one leads him to the dance floor, hand a little sweaty and warm in his. It's also confusing, when he thinks back, because Harry was right there.

He gives himself away to the music nevertheless, hips finding the beat. His partner for the night is quite a talented dancer too, body flexible and moving to the bass line in perfect rhythm. So Liam doesn't mind the hands on his hips, middle or neck in turns, when the blue eyed stranger feels him up. He returns them in like, feeling along the curve of his waist and down to his round bottom - one he admired, when he was being lead to the dance floor. It was something he was sure an alpha would be upset about, but this one just smiles at him wickedly. The reason behind that smile becomes clear, when he pushes his hips forward, all flush against Liam from top to toe.

They stop for a while, Liam a little halted by the closeness, but picks up the rhythm with his hips again. He guides the other's hips too, them being so close, and the body against his is pliant to move. It's almost dizzying, Liam feels like the heat his getting to his head, so he closes his eyes. And the hardness pressed against his hip is obvious, but he knows he's in a matching situation confined in his own loose jeans. But it slowly becomes teasing, the small friction they get from grinding against each other shallowing their breaths - one so hot and halting on Liam's neck - and speeding their pulses.

Surprisingly strong hands steady Liam's hips suddenly and a shuddering breath falls on his neck. Then eyes meet his, blue hardly visible anymore with the pupils blow wide and dark. They fall down to Liam's mouth, something which makes Liam lick at his lips and swallow, because yes, yes, lean in for a kiss. But it never comes - instead this stranger looks up again and leans over to whisper.

"Care for a smoke?"

Liam nods in agreement. It’s really all he can do, not finding his voice or the strength to protest.

\---

It's cold and dark outside, and the bass pounds in the windows reminding them of the party going on. Compared to being pressed against a hot body and in between a mass people, Liam feels freezing. Luckily it helps him breathe more evenly and calms his pulse, but he still wraps his arms around his bare biceps when they step outside. His jacket would have been nice then, and when he thinks about it... That's where his smokes are.

"Fuck, it's freezing. Want one?" Luckily he's offered one, so he accepts.

"Yes, thank you, mine are in my pocket. Of my jacket. Which is inside, so not here,” Liam explains, while waiting for the lighter. He can see the other's hands are shaking a little because of the cold, his lither form more affected than Liam.

"Figures, I usually forget them like that too." His voice is even raspier than before and shaking slightly. Despite it all he stands as tall as he can - Liam is guessing he easily has 3 or 4 inches on the guy - and looks composed.

"I can offer you one later then,” Liam tells him. He gets a smile in return, a cheeky one, and a nod. Their fingers brush, when he returns the lighter, that small touch feeling electric and hot in the cold still night. Liam could feel the jolt in the fingers, so he knows he isn't the only one affected like this.

"Good to know there'll be a later then. I didn't scare you off with my bad dancing." Tone is light, teasing and with a slight question.

"No, really not,” Liam answers, emphasizing the not. Because really it's about the best dancing he's done in a long time in any club. "You're borderline so good that I could get you a job with us and all, really flexible and hips and all."

"Hips and all, huh? Well if I wasn't already working airport security with a rather shitty pay, I would take you up on that."

And they talk around like that, stopping here and there to intake smoke from their cigarettes. Liam learns where this stranger works, because apart from airport security, he works bartending shifts. How he likes his tea weak and sweet. Where he's from, Doncaster, and that he has roommate. A lot of small details, down to the fact that his favourite Ed Sheeran song is One Night. Liam tells just as much about himself, maybe even more because there are a lot of questions, this one being curious.

When they're done smoking, and a little left with nothing to do or say, Liam becomes aware that he doesn't know his name. He knows that this man isn't wearing underwear - a detail he felt comfortable sharing with a smirk and wink - but not his name. Liam is about to ask, when Zayn comes around, wrapped in his leather jacket but looking a little cold still.

"Hey, Li, I'm about to head home. Are you coming back with us or not?" he asks, sounding both hurried, and Liam can tell he's excited.

"You're going home with Harry, aren't you?" he asks back, adding two and two together. Maybe more like adding Zayn and Harry together, because that seemed to be happening. And he wants to weight in that it isn't smart to do, neither for Harry nor Zayn, since they had just met and he does not want to get caught in the middle if it doesn't work for them. But as he is, Liam likes to have his friends happy and doesn't want to burst their bubble.

"It's safer for him to tag along to ours's really. You know, rather than going to his on his own." It's a good argument, Liam can't think of any better solution to that. That doesn't mean it's what he wants - who really wants to sleep while their roommate has sex in the same room?

"We have a shared studio, Zaynie,” he whines a little and pouts. An arm comes around him, hot body pressing against his side, and he’s suddenly aware of his company, before Zayn distracted him. The smell of cigarette smoke, slight sweat and aftershave comes to him, having the other so close.

”Wouldn’t it just be smarter for you to walk Harry home, and then go home yourself.” The voice beside him isn’t shaky anymore, even if the other is shivering a little. It’s impressive how much control he can have, keeping it smooth and unaffected, while talking to Zayn.

Liam guesses it’s because they’re both alphas, keeping up posture is important in those situations. Zayn stands up straighter, when he realizes, the look in his eyes sharpening and jaw clenching. The fingers on Liam’s shoulder tighten a little, gripping firmer. It all indicates the start of a small fight of dominance, civil at this point. Liam has seen it happen a ton of times before, the small rivalry between Zayn and Louis relatively mild - there’s no fist flying, growls or bared teeth (biting wasn’t that uncommon, when it came to the actual fights), but those rarely occurred without the presence of an omega in heat.

”That’s actually a good plan, yeah? We can drop him off at home first, and then go to ours. I think Harry once mentioned where he lived too, and we looked it up. It shouldn’t be much of detour really.” Liam talks fast, slowly a little at the end with uncertainty. He’s trying to ease out the hostility, and drawing Zayn’s attention back to him instead.

”Yeah, alright, we can do that. We’ll have to run it by Harry, but yeah,” he agrees, voice a little baffled and he looks a little surprised. Turning back to Louis, he’s sharper in his voice, when he speaks. Not exactly unfriendly, but slightly harsh. ”And who are you then?”

”Louis Tomlinson.” The reply is even sharper, high, confident and unwavering.

”Oh, yeah, this is Zayn by the way. He’s my roommate and just regular mate. Not like the mating, with alphas and omegas and that, just a friend, you know,” Liam introduces them. Louis laughs beside him and he lets his arm drop from around Liam. The cold that follows is unpleasant and Liam looks after him by instinct.

”If that were the case, he would have had me by my throat by now, eh?” Louis says with a small amused smile. He doesn’t mention that Liam is a beta, doesn’t seem to find the comment anything but funny. It makes Liam wonder if he misjudged him, pecking him for an alpha. Could he be an overly confident and smug beta?

”I’m not violent really,” Zayn comments voice lower and more relaxed. The tension between them seemed seems cut, issues resolved in mysterious ways. The declaration of him not being interested in Zayn seems to have been that trigger, but Liam doesn’t want to assume (even if Louis had clearly been into him on the dance floor).

”Should we get going then? Harry’s already checking out his coat, there was a line to it,” Zayn continues, his voice more hurried then.

”Yeah, alright, I’ll go grab my jacket then. Are you coming too?” Liam asks Louis.

”I’m coming back inside with you, have to find my mates. Also purely platonic mates, if you were wondering,” Louis mocks him a little, when they take steps towards the entrance again.

”That is good to know, avoiding all misunderstandings here,” Liam laughs with him. He leaves with Louis, telling Zayn a demanding ’wait for me then’ to be sure. They continue talking about the two meanings of the word ’mate’ on the way.

”I think usually people make it more clear if they mean their actual mate, the one they mated,” Louis wondered out loud as they entered and Liam took his place in the line to retrieve his jacket. ”It’s kind of endearing though, calling your friends mates. Someone actually thought at some point, that his friends are just as important to him as his bonded mate. That’s how it must have started.”

”Yeah, I guess so. Never really thought about it, but it must have been like that. Do you think it’s like that, you know, that you can feel strongly without mating and bonding and that?” Liam asks, voice halting a little in the end. 

It interests him how people see this. The whole world sees alphas and omegas on silver screens, on their TV, on posters and everywhere. Their whole dynamic is viewed as the ideal, something to strive for. Beta representation isn’t much in the media, their roles being reserved for the best friend parts in movies (also then usually played by alphas) and news stories about how well they were doing in academics. Love and the fulfilment that came with that it aren’t seen as something they should be pursuing.

A few bloggers took it upon themselves to encourage the newest generation of betas to go for what they wanted, and telling them they were as good as the alphas and omegas, deserving love too. Despite some angry comments from alphas and omegas (about how betas shouldn’t try to put them down and then missing the whole point), it was a growing trend and a lot of betas were gaining confidence about it.

”It seems overrated to me, a little too commercialized. It’s probably not even that great, you know, like not what they make it out to be. You can definitely find love without that too,” Louis answers. There’s a certain distaste in his voice, like he’s almost frowning upon the whole thing.

”I like to think so too. Else I’m doomed to live without, aren’t I,” Liam replies and he’s feeling a little too hopeful. But he’s not coming down from the high, letting the small butterflies Louis gives him fly around in his stomach and his heart flutter as well.

”No, no, not doomed to that, Liam,” Louis tells him and shakes his head. The line comes to the counter then, and Liam gets his jacket from the lady. Louis waits for him to put it on, until he’s ready to go, before bidding him good bye.

”Was a pleasure meeting you. You’re an even better dancer live and up close,” he tells him, voice playful, flirty and honest. Liam feels a little flushed at the attention, wanting to have a better response than what he can muster.

”Thank you. It was really fun, you’re really good too. I’ll see you around?”

It’s lame and not quite what he wanted to say, but it doesn’t put Louis off. He just laughs, agrees and says a good bye, fingers brushing over Liam’s shoulder when he leaves. It lingers with him even when he goes outside to meet up with Zayn and Harry, the skin feeling hot and tingling.

\---

Andy goes in another direction from them. He’s drunk, but Liam has seen him at worse, and he’s confident that his friend will make it home safe. Harry and Zayn are outside chatting, when Liam gets there. Close and comfortable, a certain edge and intensity having worn off during the night. It’s better, Liam thinks, more in control and less on instinct alone.

They take the detour to Harry’s place. Liam just sits by himself, in the seat behind Harry and Zayn and lets them talk. He indulges himself with his phone, and finds a new follow on his twitter, a tommo_91. The tiny user pic looks familiar, much like Louis, so he looks up the profile: it is him, a few tweeted pictures reveal, where he’s standing with a group of friends or just on his own.

His tweets are humorous mostly, small complaints in funny tones and a lot of party tweets with ’woooo’s and ’yeeeeaaaaah’s. Liam follows him back and traces his fingers over to the small envelope for the DMs. There is a small hesitance, when he wonders what he should even write to Louis, but he taps the screen to have the empty conversation show up.

’hey ! you found me here, such a stalker haahaah.’

Liam sends it and bites at his lip, when he second guesses it - even if it doesn’t matter, since it’s out there already. It doesn’t sound too flirty, just friendly and fun. Or that might depend on how Louis will answers, which has Liam feeling a little twitchy with anticipation - in a nice way, pulse racing a little and cheeks a little hot.

They walk to Harry’s building, just a one blog from the bus stop, but Zayn is being very nice and not lazy for once. Liam hugs Harry good bye and wishes him a good night, before he leaves Zayn to do the same. He knows there’s kissing, so he turns his back and fishes out his phone to check it. And there is a reply from Louis, which he is quick to read:

’haahaaah, you should be flattered liam payne, the great tommo doesn’t follow just anyone!’

His fingers are slipping and he’s making mistakes as he writes a reply:

’maybe I am? and maybe you should be flattered for the follow back too :)’

Staring at the screen, he waits for a reply. It’s like waiting for coffee to drip or water to boil, and it doesn’t happen.

”Hey, want to head home now?” Zayn asks. He’s beside Liam suddenly, having said his good bye to Harry. And Liam nods closing his phone and putting it in his pocket. He can look up the reply later, maybe Louis hit the dance floor again or was busy getting home.

”Yeah, let’s do that,” Liam says with a yawn. They start to walk towards the same bus stop, they came from, and talk about Harry. It’s sweet, the way Zayn smiles when they talk about him, a little shy but happy and affectionate.

”Li, I’m sorry about the growl in the beginning, yeah? I didn’t really mean for that to happen, it has never happened to me before like that, I don’t know what happened,” Zayn explains, when they’re sitting on the bus. His voice in sincere and he looks ashamed, bronze cheeks flushed and eyes downcast.

”Don’t worry, man, that’s okay, it’s not like you can help that. I just didn’t know you got that way with betas too, I thought it just worked that way with alphas. Like me, and Louis too for that matter, shouldn’t have that effect, right?” Liam wonders out loud. He keeps his voice a little hushed, it seems to fit better for the night and quiet in the bus. It hums and sways, but they’re nearly alone as passengers.

”I know, it just hit quite hard, and you got real close to him then. And Louis isn’t a beta, Li,” Zayn adds and turns his eyes to look at Liam. ”Did he tell you that?”

Liam is confused for moment and tries to recall, what they had talked about during the night. And he realizes it never came up: he mentioned himself he is beta, but Louis never said anything specifically. Liam thought him to be an alpha to begin with, but changed opinions later. Mistakenly, apparently.

”No, he didn’t say it actually. I just assumed, since we talked about the mating thing, and I mentioned I was one, and he didn’t say. He’s an alpha then?” Liam asks and looks at Zayn with confused, wide eyes. He wants to be sure now, wants to know.

”Sure is, very strong scent and all,” Zayn answers, and he leans on Liam. It’s a show of comfort, because he knows Liam is upset. ”The way he walks so tall tells a lot too, and he was rather aggressive, you know, Li.”

”I know,” Liam says, drawing out the words since they are reluctant to come out of his mouth. It’s still the truth he should have known. But it doesn’t necessarily change much, he still feels warm at the thought of Louis, likes the way it felt to be around him.

It’s just complicated, with alphas or omegas being with betas, because of the pull they can feel, more likely to give into that temptation. Success rates on for betas and omegas in relationships is higher than with alphas and betas. Liam isn’t putting much hope in the former either, after what happened with Danielle, and the latter seems even more risky…

When they get home, Liam researches it on his laptop. It’s laid beside him on his bed as he goes through the studies that have been done on the matter. It’s hard to find them, since most are still more interested in the dynamics of the alpha-omega relationship, rather than anything that involves betas. But eventually he finds two, the results being the same:

Conclusion number one is that alphas don’t seem to find betas appealing - described with various terms and difficult words, that Liam doesn’t really understand. What he does understand is that a beta’s lack of scent and submissive behaviour is off putting to alphas. On rare occasions, it does happen that there’s chemistry. In Liam’s experience, when he thinks back to Louis pressed up against him and clearly half hard… Apparently they are the rare exceptions.

Conclusion number two is that sex could prove difficult. There’s a whole long list of anatomical writing, but what Liam understands from it is that’s impossible to knot a beta: they don’t have the right anatomy to fit a knot into them and will not be able to please an alpha.

Conclusion number three is that usually alphas want to mate. It’s familiar to Liam, having read the studies on omega-beta relationships and their difficulties. Those had the same line written there, the difficulty of having resisting temptation and wanting to mate. There was often mention of an internal clock, that was ticking away and waiting for them to settle with a mate. This had the mention of alphas wanting to leave their mark, wanting to have someone of their own. On betas, it’s not possible.

Liam closes the tabs on his computer and closes his laptop. It leaves the apartment in darkness, which falls comfortingly around him to shield him from the world. His mind works overtime, when he thinks about what he read, and about everything that Louis said. Words mending in his head, how the alpha didn’t seem to like the idea of mating, how he seemed unfazed by Harry’s scent…. And it’s all hopeful, but still seems doomed in the end. He doesn’t want to risk it.

His phone buzzes on the mattress and he looks at the DM conversation he and Louis were having, Louis answering him then:

’are u flattered then? and maybe I am too, you never know, ha!’

’we’re going out tomorrow night again, u coming 2?’

It’s quite a lot to decide at once, so Liam starts to think. It’s really about the want to hop on and figure it out versus playing it safe and not risking getting hurt again. Liam tries to think up a reply, but his mind gets clouded. The words spin around until he’s dizzy staring at the screen in front of him. He knew he was tired, but didn’t expect it to catch up so quickly. Eyes close and open again to see, but he soon stops fighting the sleep. It’s a slow drift to sleep, where he listens to Zayn’s even breaths from across the room and the soft hum of his laptop.

\---

Liam ends up going back either way. It has to do with Zayn, the long talk they have in the morning - which comes around noon, when they are both awake enough to talk about it - and of course because Liam partly really wants to.

”I mean to be honest, I’ve always thought about what it would be like a little… at least now I have,” Liam says to Zayn, when they sit on the bus. They’re already on their way to the club, and he’s feeling anxious in more ways than one. There’s still a lot of insecurity lingering in him, about a lot of things. But what he’s voicing then is his concerns about sex.

Because it would be difficult. Liam had spent a fair amount of the morning researching sex between betas and alphas with little results. There was no information on it, nothing on how to make it work really. What he has to go on is a Yahoo-answers with the question ’what do I do with my alpha bf knot when I jerk him?? help plz’ and the top rated answer ’squeeze it’. It isn’t specific or very reliable for that matter.

”Just go with it if it feels right, Li,” Zayn tells him, voice easy, calming and cutting into Liam’s worried thoughts. His fingers are on Liam’s neck, rubbing out worries the best he can. It works wonders, getting him to feel better: having his best friend with him in the end is the best comfort there is. ”It’ll be fine, yeah?”

”I really thought you didn’t like him though,” Liam pointed out. It hadn’t been much of a struggle to get Zayn to come out with him - and sometimes it really could be, especially two nights in a row (Zayn grew tired quickly, and could easily sleep a few days after). His first guess had been that Harry was coming out too, but that didn’t turn out to be the case, when he asked. Since he doesn’t have a second guess, it remains a mystery.

”I don’t know him that well. That was mostly just an alpha thing, he was… threatening,” Zayn tries to explain. Liam nods, because he does try to understand him. And Zayn always tries to explain alpha things to him, the best he can. A lot of it just involved stronger senses than, what Liam had. It’s when Zayn says ‘’imagine being so hungry, the hungriest you have ever been… then that, by with maybe like added 100 to it, and that’s what it feels like’.

There’s a trust between them, unwavering and reliable. It’s one that Liam relies on then: for Zayn not to find him ridiculous, for Zayn to help him. So he starts uncertainly, but not stopping until he gets the question out: "”Zayn… I’m just wondering, like a little related to the whole alpha thing… I don’t know, where it’s going to end, but just in case… The knot, how do you, well, like work that?”

Zayn’s fingers still, but they don’t move away from his neck. Liam laughs a little, trying to ease the tension and shock it brought out in Zayn. The hazel eyes are wide for a minute, before long lashes fall over high cheek bones and there’s a laugh back. It’s joyful, so full of light as Zayn’s actual laughs are. His tongue presses against his teeth, when he then smiles at Liam turning to face him. Hazel eyes sparkling with the joy and interest in them and the fingers against Liam’s neck drum a few beats.

”I should have seen that one coming, shouldn’t I?” he asks, the question rhetorical. Liam shrugs, because he supposes it could have been seen coming. He waits for the answer, which comes next:

”I’m not sure, if I can tell you though, Li… I don’t think it works the same for everyone, so I can only tell you, what works for me.” The tone is a little guarded, like Zayn isn’t sure if he wants to tell about that. They’re close, but Liam knows he’s pushing it then.

”You don’t have to tell me exactly or anything, but if you have anything better than ’squeeze it’ I’d feel better really,” Liam says and tries to make it easier for Zayn. 

And Zayn does have better advice than that (with a laugh at the whole vague ’squeeze it’ lead). Because apart from ’insert into omega’ there were ways to satisfy the need to knot. And Liam becomes a lot wiser, during the two stops they have to the club.

\---

They make it to the club early and most of the tables by the walls are vacant: people there scattered around in groups with drinks before them and animated in conversations. The flash lighted dance floor is empty apart from the two girls circling a pole together, chasing each other while singing along. The bar is more crowded with people ordering their drinks, a few sitting by the end to not leave at all.

Zayn finds them a table to sit at, while Liam goes to order them drinks. He decides on a beer, hoping a small buzz will make him less nervous. The alcohol does help, adding together with Zayn’s soft voice talking about Harry, like he isn’t sure if Harry likes him back. It’s ridiculous enough for Liam to forget for a moment.

"You can’t seriously doubt if he likes you, Z," he encourages Zayn. It’s ridiculous how an alpha as beautiful, well mannered, gentle and chill could doubt himself, but Liam knows him: it’s genuine concern, because Zayn actually cares this time. For the most part he isn’t aware of just how much all the odds are in his favor, because Zayn is more about hanging out with Liam and his other friends and less about hooking up with anyone (Liam can count the times his roommate of three years has brought anyone to their flat on one hand).

"Well, it’s hard to explain. He just smells really good, Li," Zayn explains and tries to shed more light on what he means. It’s not like Liam hasn’t known as much: Harry usually had a strong influence on alphas, more than Danielle or any other omega Liam knows. That it extended to faze Zayn at all is really something, since usually omegas didn’t have much influence on him: just a small set of physical reactions, before he’s himself again.

They continue talking about Harry, Liam reassuring Zayn that he’s a good guy. There isn’t anything bad to say, Harry is always polite, witty in his own way, nice and just struggling a bit with being an omega.

His seat is toward the entrance, so Liam sees Louis, when the alpha steps down into the club. It’s in a confident manner, bigger than he actually is in his sneakers, jeans and black shirt. He really doesn’t need more than that to look stunning, looking better than Liam remembered him to be and far better than his twitter image (where Louis has blown his blue eyes wide and pursed his lips to look funny). He looks fit, manly, but with strikingly beautiful features. Not like Zayn, who seemed more like looking at him almost hurt. More casually with small details, like high cheekbones, the light scruff on his chin, long slender neck and narrow nose.

It has Liam still for a moment, and it almost feels like his heart skips a beat, before it speeds up. Even so, he raises his hand to wave Louis over. And Louis already has his eyes on him by then and he is walking towards Liam. It’s then Liam notices the two figures behind him tagging along, both taller than Louis. The posture speaks of equal status, a way of feeling good about themselves, that seems to only come naturally to alphas.

"You made it then," Louis tells him to begin with. It’s happy and maybe mildly surprised like he had suspected Liam wouldn’t come.

"You made it too," Liam comments back and shakes his head a little at Louis confused. Why would he not have showed up?

He scoots further into the booth to make room for the newcomers. Louis follows, settling beside Liam and has one of his friends follow. And Liam knows he should be more focused on the newcomers, the strangers to him. But having Louis set a hand on his shoulder, he gets light headed and short on breath. It’s too little and too soon for that, but he already knows he likes Louis, so maybe it makes sense.

They are introduced to each other, Liam learning the one seated next to Zayn is Niall. He has an Irish accent, hair bleached blonde with dark roots showing, and his eyes lighter blue than Louis’. He has an easy attitude, laughs loudly and is generally very friendly and Zayn gets along with him. The one who sat down beside Louis is Calvin. He has brown hair, hazel eyes, a long face and reminds Liam of the boys back at his school: a little stuck up about being an alpha (but he supposes it’s their given right to climb on that high horse and just hopes it hurts when they fall down from it).

They all talk, mostly about beer and stories related to drinking beer to begin with. It’s easy to bond over usually, but Liam feels like he falls short with his contributions, since he started drinking later. But when he gets to listen to Louis tell about how he not only tried, but actually succeeded in climbing a light pole on a dare, it ceases to matter: those blue eyes are looking at him for approval, which Liam easily gives him with a smile and a laugh.

"You don’t drink that much, do you?" Louis asks, leaning closer to him to make the question personal. His breath is warm against Liam’s ear and he holds a hand on his arm. A mere press of the fingertips but it has Liam leaning further into him.

"I had a bad kidney until a few years back, so drinking wasn’t something I could do," Liam explains. It isn’t much of a secret or anything to be ashamed of. When he was younger he didn’t like it, because on top of him being a beta - the only male beta in his year - they could also make fun of him having a bad kidney.

"You got surgery then?" Louis asks, interested in the topic and still very close. His eyes are a little unfocused when they look at Liam, the two beers having that effect on him.

"No, it just got better somehow. The doctors were really surprised actually," Liam laughs. It’s one of his favorite memories, the happy news and the astonishment of the doctor, who told him. It had happened to a few before him, the kidney developing itself to be functional at a later age, but it was rare.

"You’re magical then, eh? Magic Payno," Louis tells him cheerily and raises his pint. “Cheers to that, functioning kidneys, yeah?" he suggests and Liam can drink to that.

Niall really enjoys his story about the magically functioning kidney too (‘That must have been the best, eh? Being able to drink a beer after years of not being able to. Can’t imagine what that’s like.’). In fact, so much that he buys them a new round, which Liam isn’t sure if he needed: he’s on his fourth beer and doesn’t want to over do it so he tries to drink slowly. Zayn is even sipping at the beer Niall brought him, something Liam hasn’t seen him drink in years. Given that his nose is a little wrinkled in disgust and his lips pursed after the first sip, Liam thinks he hasn’t changed his mind about not liking the taste.

"You feel like dancing tonight, dancer boy, or you got enough of that at work?" Louis asks him, when he’s well into his third beer for the night. He sounds surprisingly sober, not at all slurred or sloppy, just a little giddy. The question has a small challenge in it, but Liam has figured that’s just how Louis talks, having a small ’I dare you’ tone to everything (not to mention that a lot of his stories have himself doing various dares).

"It’s very different kind of dancing at work, not really the same. I don’t think I could do a backflip jump and three spins for finale out on that dance floor," Liam tells Louis. It’s mindless rambling and Louis looks confused at him for moment.

"Well, you might just kill someone and break your own neck, so I wouldn’t recommend it. I was thinking more like what we did last night though." It’s an unneeded explanation, but Louis just gets Liam’s mind back on track from the detour. His body reacts to the mere thought of the night before with a shudder and strong want.

"That’s a better idea, yes. And yes, I feel like dancing like that." He speaks fast, but slowing towards the end to have his voice lower. Looking up at Louis, trying to match the wanting look in the blue eyes. Liam counts it as success, when the alpha’s breath hitches a little and his fingers on Liam’s arm press a little harder.

"Come on then," Louis concludes and pulls Liam after him out of the booth. Calvin seems mildly annoyed by having to move, but they excuse themselves to the dance floor. It’s quick steps and small maneuvering before Louis is satisfied with their position in the back of the dance floor. It’s near a concrete pillar and leave them enough room for moving properly and breathing.

The music is loud, lights low and flashing and the air hot, smoky and humid. Liam can feel the the drum of the bass line under his feet, the floor shaking with its force. It runs through his body as well, shock after shock,strong and steady. Liam finds it comforting, the noise so strong it craves all of his attention and not letting his mind wander too much. It’s freedom to him, much more intoxicating than all the beer in the world, the way he can match his feet to the beat, sync his hips to the rhythm and throw his hands into the air.

It’s like that for a few songs, Liam peeking from under his lashes once in a while to watch Louis. He has a flexible body, moving smoothly even if he’s a little out of sync with the music (Liam guesses he could be better in rhythm if he had a beer less). The brown hair gradually gets sweaty, falling onto his forehead and into his eyes. He has no idea how long, looses track of how many songs they have danced, but knows his body is feeling hot and sweaty with the moving and the bodies around them.

The beat slows down for a song, the bass line coming down more seductive and ripping through Liam’s body more strongly. Louis had been close all the time, but the distance between them disappears all together with a few shifts of their hips and Louis’ hands coming to hold onto Liam’s hips. They steady him, still his movements and make him comply to Louis’ own. Slow rolls of their hips, not necessarily in tune with the music, but with each other. It all becomes white noise to him anyway, as he closes his eyes and just keep thrusting along with Louis. It’s easier to focus like that and keep on moving instead of getting lost into the throbs that go through him, each pumping his blood hotter and making his breath heavier. The breath on his neck is panting too, blowing warm air to his skin and it only adds to the want, making his fingers clutch at Louis’ shirt. It pools in his stomach, the pleasant pressure of arousal only fueled by Louis swelling slowly against him. Harder and bigger with every roll…

Opening his eyes Liam wants to see Louis, wants to see what he looks like at that moment. He remembers the how they looked last time, dark and intense and hot and like Louis was hanging onto the last remains of self control to stop himself from jumping Liam on the dance floor. And he tries to step back without breaking the sway of their hips. It turns out to be an herculean task, when he finds himself flat on his ass on the dance floor next thing he knows.

There’s a dull ache throbbing in his head from where he hit his head on the pillar. His spine complains about the collision with the floor too. But the worst he feels is the embarrassment that spreads through him, starting from his aching head, is the worst pain. His cheeks heat up, and he smiles sheepishly up at a surprised Louis, who laughs at him soon enough. With his help, Liam stands up straight, but keeps against the pillar to keep upright, not trusting his feet anymore.

"Really smooth, Payne," Louis tells him with a laugh, leaning against him and mouth almost connected to his ear.

"Oh, shut up, you," Liam protests weakly. He has no real comeback, his head a mess from the beers, him still being aroused, not to mention embarrassed. There’s the small throbbing from where he hit it on the pole, keeping thoughts unclear.

Louis isn’t upset with his comment and he doesn’t shut up: "I can’t believe you’re a professional dancer. Or actually I can, you’re fit and you do dance well, when you don’t trip over your own feet. You blame me or the beers?"

"Definitely you," Liam answers out of breath. Louis is against him, pushing his back firmer against the pillar behind him and trapping him between Louis’ smaller body and the hard surface. It’s distracting how hard Louis still is against his hip and his hands on Liam’s side, touching softly but with a certainty.

"Well, I should take you to mine, shouldn’t I?" Louis asks. The words are playful, but he sounds serious and his eyes are questioning Liam.

"You should," Liam agrees, mind clouded. It’s frustrating, so cruel that Louis is so close, but without real touching, without skin against skin or Louis’ lips against his. "Just first," he mumbles, before taking a hold of Louis’ hair and pulling the other in for kiss.

It’s meant to be chaste, brief and just a small taste before they go. Liam doesn’t expect Louis to melt so completely into it: his hands grab a hold on Liam’s waist, his hips buck against Liam’s, his head tilts to the side and he presses further into the kiss. There’s a hot tongue that licks it’s way into Liam’s mouth and teeth that pull at his lower lip. It’s aggressive and the sigh that follows from Louis’s lips against Liam’s own, is one of relief. Liam understands it, feels it too, along with the anticipation for more.

"We should go," Louis says, sounding both impatient to get going and disappointed that they have to stop. It’s exactly what Liam feels, and they’re both hurried to leave and say their goodbyes to their friends.

"I’ll be home in the morning then, Tommo," Niall promises easily, not bothered or annoyed the slightest. Louis pats him on the head with an encouraging ’good lad, good lad’.

Zayn actually gets up to hug Liam goodbye. It’s partly because he’s buzzed - he’s the most affectionate drunk Liam has met yet - and partly to lean in and whisper a ’remember what I told you when you get to his’. It’s only mildly embarrassing that Louis hears, more so that he actually gets Liam to admit what the comment was about during their two block walk to Louis’ place.

\---

It smells a little burned, when they enter Louis’ place. Liam wrinkles his nose not prepared for the smoke, and looks around. The ceiling of the whole apartment is high up, the rooms tall. The entrance has various pairs of Vans and boots in no order, some seeming to lack the other shoe. And as far as Liam can see, the amount of sand and dirt along the floor is worse than outside.

"Sorry, it’s very messy here. And the smell is the pizza we forgot in the oven earlier," Louis explains and strip his jacket off. His current sneakers are kicked into the mess of shoes. It isn’t really hard to imagine Niall and Louis forgetting a pizza in the oven for something better to do.

"It’s fine," Liam assures him, not too concerned with the burned smell or the mess. He hesitates a moment - a small moment of do this or run reconsidering - before he kicks his own combat boots off the same and hangs his jacket with Louis’ own.

"This way," Louis guide him taking Liam’s hand in his smaller one. They pass a door, which appears to lead into the kitchen: it’s messier than the entrance with what looks like a week’s worth of take-away containers, beer cans, soda bottles and dishes. "That’s the danger zone, let’s not go there," Louis tells him jokingly.

His fingers are entwined with Liam’s, when he pulls him further into the apartment, the living room. There’s an open door to the balcony, helping to clear the smell. And it is fresher in that part of the apartment, able to breathe deep and his lungs feeling clean. It also leaves the air cold, and it makes the hairs on Liam’s arms rise and a shudder run through him, cooling his warm skin.

"Fucking freezing here, it felt like a good idea to leave it open, when we left." Louis runs to close the door.

"It probably was, I can only imagine what it smelled like in here before you opened it," Liam tells him. Louis returns to stand before him, hands coming to rest on Liam’s hips. It’s not a firm grip, more like questioning and easing him into it, merely having them there.

"Yeah, you would have left then?" Louis asks. His eyes are intensely on Liam’s again, deeply blue and interested. Instead of waiting for an reply, he just goes on and gestures to the room:

"That’s Horan’s bed over there." Liam turns to look at the the simple queen size bed against the wall. It’s the opposite of the raggedy couch and simple TV-set across the room.

"And mine is up there," Louis continues, voice lowering a little. Liam follows the small ladder staircase to the upstairs. There’s a soft light on up there, casting a warm light on the loft bed space.

"It looks cozy up there," Liam says and bites at his lower lip after the words. He’s not that used to one-night-stands and isn’t sure how he’s supposed to act. His body has calmed since leaving the dance floor and club. Louis’ body is close to Liam’s and his hand coming to his rest on Liam’s lower back. It’s a soft touch, merely there to encourage and not to push.

"I’ll show you, yeah?" Louis suggests and he sounds a little nervous. While he’s been playful and confident all night, he’s more tense now. It’s strange how it settles Liam down a little, because he doesn’t want to be the only one unsure of how to proceed - even if it might be easier if one of them was  sure.

The loft space is very cozy: Louis has a queen size mattress laid out, and the sheets unsurprisingly spread out and tangled along with what looks like sleepwear: a couple of T-shirts and joggers. There’s a small carpet laid out on the floor, a laptop that’s closed, charger cords and a floor lamp set in the corner that sheds warm light over the space. Liam isn’t surprised by the few empty cans of cola spread beside the mattress, just smiles a little. He sits down beside Louis on the mattress, his head almost hitting the ceiling then.

"Pretty nice, eh?" Louis says, and smiles a little cheekily at Liam. It falters down to a more serious expression, when his eyes fall to Liam’s lips.

"Really nice, yeah," Liam agrees. He’s aware of Louis eyes on his lips, so he wets them. It’s a short countdown for the kiss that’s bound to happen: one, two, three, four, five…

And Louis leans into him and presses his lips against Liam’s. It’s soft, gentle and barely there. It feels right, more inviting and giving the choice for more than just plain demanding. It’s almost confusing for Liam, he’s taken Louis for a more take what he wants kind of guy, but this is pleasant and courting. Just like everything has been since they arrived at Louis’ place.

When he responds to the kiss, pressing back and leaning into them, it changes. It’s open mouthed and tongues, Louis licking into Liam’s mouth and luring Liam’s tongue into his own mouth. And the suck he gives to Liam’s bottom lip has Liam moaning at the slight pain and the arousal it spreads through his body.

Louis has his hands come to Liam’s shoulders, running along the bare skin, feeling up to his neck and back down to his chest. That’s when he pushes gently, having Liam lay down on the mattress.

"Scoot up, Liam, yeah?" he suggest, when he crawls up to Liam. He complies, even if it’s rather difficult to do so, when Louis won’t stop kissing him. His hands are feeling along Liam’s tshirt clad chest and over the hardened nipples, trapping them between fingers and pressing gently. It has always been a sensitive spot for Liam, and it has him twitch in his jeans, becoming harder at that mere touch. His breath hitches and he settles himself down on the mattress with his head against a pillow.

"Comfortable?" Louis asks, voice a little rough, but he seems concerned. Liam manages a nod, but doesn’t trust his own voice. Louis still has a hold on his nipple and has his hips lined up with Liam’s by then, his hard-on pressing against Liam’s hip. He feels dizzy with the sensations, everything going a little fast.

Louis kisses him again, more urgent and demanding than before. It’s teeth on his lower lip, tongue running along the roof of his mouth and Liam tries to return them like wisely. He likes the moan he gets from Louis, when he sucks on the other’s tongue and smiles up at him afterwards. "Not fair, are you?" Louis mumbles against his lips, but Liam can feel the smile on his lips, when they kiss again.

Louis’ hands pull at his top, and with a small struggle they get it off him. Louis undresses himself  too, leaving his lean torso, tattoos and smooth skin bared and for Liam to see. With gentle and careful touches, he runs his fingers across the words over Louis’ collarbones: It Is What It Is. He wants to ask about it, wants to figure out what it means. But more urgently at that moment, he wants to taste the skin.

Louis seems to feel the same way about him, because his next question reflects that desire: "Fuck. Can I bite your neck or chest or something?" It sounds a little desperate and his voice is low with want. Liam can see Louis’ eyes look across his neck, chest and stomach, and Liam knows his body is fit - that was one of the perks of dancing for a living.

"Should be alright, our show is a few weeks away still," Liam answers in agreement. It’s an exciting thought, teeth against his skin, neck and lower and it adds to the anticipation.

"So during shows you’re not allowed to have bites?" Louis asks, suddenly curious about the matter. His hand is laying on Liam’s lower stomach, the fingers running up and down distractingly. His body is beside Liam’s, hot and firm and close. Liam wants to return the touch, so he lets his own fingers come to Louis’ arm and skims his fingers up and down there mimicking Louis’ rhythm.

"Well, we have make up artists to cover them up, and you know the mating marks are permanent, so they’ll cover those up. But it’s probably recommended or something to not, you know, have your neck bitten raw or anything. And maybe it’d be a little embarrassing too," Liam explains. His eyes waver between Louis’ face and the moment of his own finger against the tattooed arm, following the line of the stag there. "What about your job, they don’t mind then?"

"Nice to know I can bite your neck raw now though. And nope, I’ll just brag about it," Louis admits with a shrug. It marks the end of the small conversation, and he leans down for a kiss again, before Liam can protest having his neck bitten raw. Louis eases him into the kisses with the softness of his lips, the small sting of his stubble and the slickness of his tongue. They continue down his cheek, jaw and to his neck, where Louis’ teeth find his pulse point to bite into.

Liam’s hands grip hard at Louis’ bicep at the thrill, his breath hitching and a low moan escaping his lips. It’s an intoxicating feeling, having hard teeth press against the sensitive skin and it has his whole body shuddering until his toes and fingers tingle with the flow through him. It pools low in his stomach, building up pressure until it’s almost painful but still so so good.

"So responsive. I love that," Louis mumbles against his skin. It’s more like he’s speaking to himself, but Liam happens to catch the words. He isn’t expecting an answer, just continues on Liam’s neck, sucking and licking at the skin. The fingers on Liam’s stomach still and press according to Liam’s vocalizations, pressing harder when he moans and stilling when he whimpers. When they travel lower, and fumble with Liam’s zip and button, it’s Liam who stills and holds his breath in anticipation.

He lets it out again, when Louis’ hand presses against him through the fabric of his boxers. It has him sigh in satisfaction at the friction, giving him something for the need that’s build up. Louis smiles against his neck, he can feel the curving of his lips against the skin. It’s a slow stroke down his clad cock, more measuring than actually wanting to please then. Liam feels Louis twitch against his hip by getting his hand on him.

It’s quick work of getting jeans and boxers off after that. Liam tries to help how he can but Louis’ seems to have a good handle on working in the small space they have better: Liam ends up hitting his head on the low roof top, when he sits up too fast and curses at that, both embarrassed and frustrated. It’s the second time he’s hit his head that night, and he can’t quite believe he’s that clumsy. Louis laughs at him and tells him to settle down and let him take care of everything. It’s followed by a sweet kiss to his lips.

Liam complies to that, feeling his cheek burn a little with embarrassment and partly arousal. His eyes look at Louis’ when he pulls off his own jeans, not having worn underwear at all. Catching on the erect cock, he can’t look away as it stands proud and slightly swelled at the base already. Louis’ is big, bigger than Liam it seems, when Louis brings his hips down against Liam’s and they rub against each other. It’s a smooth glide with pre-cum dripping of off both of them and Liam closes his eyes to concentrate on it. Hot, long and thick against him, he can’t help with feel a thrill at the idea of Louis inside him…

It continues like at, Liam rolling his hip up to meet Louis’ and Louis grinding down, until Louis’ presses his hands to Liam’s hips to still him. Liam opens his eyes to see, what’s going on, to meet Louis’ darkened ones. They looked almost pained having to stop and there’s a small curse whispered: "Fuck, we have to stop."

"Why?" Liam whines a little. His mind feels fuzzy and his body would be content with coming then and there, Louis’ cock and knot against his own. He brings his hand over the head of Louis, bringing it down to the swollen base. It seems to convince Louis that this is fine, his teeth digging into Liam’s shoulder, when he lowers his head and thrust his hips more frantically.

It’s new to him, the feel of the knot at the base and Liam tries to press at it, his fingers coming around it tentatively. It seems to feel good for Louis, the alpha letting out a growl and nodding his head against Liam’s shoulder. More confident about his moves, Liam tries his best to wrap a hand around them both, moving it up and down in time with their hips and keeping the other at the knot. It’s hot in his hands, he can feel it pulse. When Louis comes all over the both of them, he can feel it swell further, before it lessens and lessens.

Louis bites hard on his shoulder, when he rides out his orgasm. Liam shudders at the feeling, feeling himself coming closer.. Louis’ hand is already on him, helping him to jerk himself to come as well. It all makes less and less sense, all of his surroundings disappearing when his whole body works to get him to come. All of it pooling to his lower stomach until it’s too much. He comes with a loud moan, feeling all of him tense at the sensation, seeking to ride it out and the throbs of his whole body drawing it out afterwards. Falling limp, he lets his muscles relax and breath even out gradually.

It’s slow return to the living world, the stickiness between their hot and heavy bodies and everything else. Louis breathes as heavily as he does, all relaxed and heavy on top of Liam. His hands come to Liam’s cheeks after a while - Liam can’t tell how long, he’s only somewhat aware of the slowly fading aftershocks of his orgasms. They hold him there, when Louis presses kisses to his lips, clumsy, disoriented and wet. It’s not possible to keep up with them, none of it making sense yet. He holds on to Louis’ shoulders instead, trying to find something to steady his dizzy, spiraling mind.

When the kisses stop, he feels more real and in control. Like he has returned to his body from somewhere. The air around them is hot and it’s almost hard to breathe, but he doesn’t really want to move. Louis does it for him, rolling over, until they’re side by side and drapes a cover over them instead. It feels less naked and easier to breathe.

"You okay, Mr. Payne?" Louis asks, still short on breath.

"Yeah, I’m good," Liam answers smiling at the way Louis addressed him. It’s silly. "What about you, Mr. Tomlinson?"

"Never been better, thank you for asking," Louis tells him and Liam laughs. He doesn’t know, what he expected for after sex talk with Louis, but this seems to fit perfectly well.

"I’m glad to hear that. And what lovely weather we’ve been having," Liam continues the pretended small talk.

Louis isn’t one to back down, so he continues with the pretend. Eventually he wins the game, when Liam can’t answer because he’s giggling at Louis’ ’I can’t believe Marge got diarrhea on vacation in Thailand’.

\---

They end up on the balcony a little later - after separate showers and clothing problems. Both clothed in Louis’ sweats and hoodies to fight of the chill of the night. While the hoodie is big and comfortable, the joggers fall short and leave Liam’s ankles bare and exposed to the nippy air. On Louis the loose clothes look big and hang on his lean body. There’s no furniture on the balcony, but they sit down on the floor of it instead. A coffee mug serves as an ashtray, half full ashes and cigarette butts.

With both of them having their cigarettes between their fingers, smoke in their lungs and the soft, warm touch of their thighs pressed together, it’s too easy to fall into the conversation.

"You know, I’ve never been with an alpha before," Liam confesses to Louis. It feels like it’s important to say, like it would explain something, even though he isn’t sure what.

"I figured that really, you really kind of stopped and froze for a moment there with the knot," Louis tells him with a laugh. That has color coming up Liam’s cheeks and he busies himself with the cigarette again to hide it. "You were good though, don’t worry about that. Completely satisfied here."

"Thank you, and you know, me too. You were good," Liam answers. It’s not easy to find the correct words to express, what he wants. Not when Louis’s fingers glide over his thigh. Not seductive more like reassuring. "You know, betas and alphas are not supposed to be compatible. Not like sexually, or like otherwise."

"Why is that then? Because alphas are supposed to be with omegas or why?" Louis asks. His tone is curious, but a lot more challenging than anything else.

"I guess that’s why. I mean it’s not possible to knot betas, and it isn’t possible to mate us either." It’s hard to remember all the reasons he had read up on, the terms of the scents, anatomical parts and what not completely lost on him the moment he read them.

"Honestly I think it’s impossible to knot a beta. Just requires determination, patience and stretching." His tone is joking, but Liam has no doubt that Louis is at least half-serious about the matter.

"Tried it then?" Liam finds himself asking. Because if anyone had, it would have been Louis, no doubt.

"Oh, I would have succeeded if I had tried, believe me," Louis tells him and his smile is lopsided and easy. "But is this your subtle way of bringing up that you want me to fuck you?"

Liam chokes a little, even if his cigarette is already smoked and done for. The question surprises him, and he isn’t ready with an answer. He can’t deny that the thought has crossed his mind since meeting Louis and knowing him to be an alpha. It is natural to assume, Louis would want to fuck him, be on top and aggressive. And Liam can’t deny the thought was exciting to him.

"Would not be against that," he answers shortly and a little softly. He isn’t sure if it’s something he feels comfortable sharing. Not because he’s really ashamed of it, he knows there’s nothing wrong with wanting that. It still feels like he isn’t allowed to want that.

"You don’t sound really into it, we don’t have to, you know," Louis tells him, not sounding put off or offended. Maybe a little curious, like he wants Liam to explain, but not pushing it.

"No, I really actually would like to. It’s just a little difficult to say." The hand on his thigh is still resting there and Liam let’s his own fingers run over Louis’ - his skin is so much colder than Liam’s, so he ends of pulling the hand into his to warm it up, a move that Louis doesn’t protest to.

"Why?" Louis pushes a little. His fingers curl against Liam’s, the warmth making them more flexible.

"It feels like it’s something I can’t want, you know. My dad wanted me to be an alpha, so it would kind of feel like I’m disappointing him further, I think." Liam can still remember how he spent his teenage years hoping he would develop a scent and wake up an alpha. Not only for his dad’s sake, but for his own (and he kind of understands that’s why he had wished it for him too).

It’s a little too personal, but he feels so close and safe with Louis’ hand between his fingers, the smell of cigarettes still between them and the cold, fresh night air. It is curious how forgiving the night was for confessions, so much more forgiving than daylight…

Louis sits silent for a moment, but nods his head in understanding: it’s not a difficult correlation to add together. Liam knows it’s not agreeable, but he only asks for the understanding.

"It doesn’t work like that, but I get it," Louis answers him. And the smile he gives is soft at first, before it turns a little wicked. "If you want, we could do it the other way around too."

It takes a few before the penny drop for Liam at that comment, adding together the topics. And even then it’s hard for him to believe, because it isn’t a possibility he had thought about.

"You mean…"

"You fucking me, yes," Louis finishes for him easily and with a shrug of his shoulders. "And I know it’s confusing, because why would an alpha want to be fucked, right? Well, it feels good, so why wouldn’t I want to be fucked."

"You’re quite surprising, Tomlinson," Liam tells him, all admiration and with a smile. Louis’ fingers are all warm then, so he let’s them go.

After they go inside and up to Louis’ loft again, Liam gets to experience just how much Louis likes to be fucked.

\---

The daylight brings reality, sheds light on all the real things. When Liam wakes up, it doesn’t draw on him immediately. It’s nice to be lulled into the warmth of another body beside him and the heaviness of his limbs, as his mind still struggles to stay conscious. Deep, slow breaths fall on his neck and there’s an arm draped across his waist. It’s light, when he opens his eyes to the unfamiliar surroundings.

The memories of the night before come slowly, but the loft space looks different in the daylight. A lot more messy than Liam remembers with the stuff spread out, but he had been very focused on Louis the night before. And he becomes further aware of the arm heavy on his stomach, the stubble that tickles the skin on shoulder, and Louis naked beside him.

It really dawns on him what happened the night before. His mind works overtime a moment, thinking it out, all the what-ifs and possibilities and downsides to it all. Much like the room, the situation seems messier in the daylight, a lot less simple than the night before with the tangled sheets and the want to stay there forever.

Louis isn’t stirred and doesn’t wake, when Liam get up and gathers his clothes. Holding on to them, he climbs down the staircase to get dressed - it would be much too difficult to dress up there with the low ceiling, and Liam thinks he hit his head enough times the night before. But when he stands there with his boxers in hand and fitting his leg into them, he’s interrupted.

"Nice to see you, Liam. A bit much of you too this early in the morning."

Turning to see, Niall lays under the covers of his bed and with a sleepy smile on his lips. He’s clearly a lot more aware than he looks, with eyes on Liam’s torso and then down. Liam is quick to pull up his boxers, when Niall laughs a little.

"Sorry, I’m just getting dressed. It’s a little crammed to do it up there," Liam tells him.

"Yeah, feel free to, don’t let me bother you," he says then laying back down and closing his eyes.

The nonchalant attitude towards a near-stranger being naked in their living room is confusing to Liam. It leaves him wondering if Louis has a lot of strangers over and they leave quietly in the morning, like Liam plans to do. The sinking feeling it leaves him with forces him to seek comfort for it, or at least an answer.

"See a lot naked strangers in your living room on early mornings, I take it," Liam says. It’s a failed attempt to sound casual, he can tell already, his curiosity shining through. Such a shame, when he really didn’t even want to care, shouldn’t be bothered.

"You’re not really a stranger, we met last night," Niall says, not really answering the question. He does however pick up on, what Liam really wanted to know: "Louis fucks around sometimes, not that often really, if that’s what you wanted to know though."

"Yeah, I should probably go," Liam tells him then. It’s good timing too, having just pulled his shirt over his head. With his feet still bare, he decides to abandon his socks to blend in with the other ones all over the apartment.

"Goodbye, Liam, see you around," Niall bids him. He doesn’t open his eyes or look up, but waves a hand in his general direction.

Liam can’t help, but think that he won’t see him around. This was the extent of what would be between him and Louis, they would move on with their own lives from there without each other. Someone like Louis, as wild, lively and outgoing as he is, would get bored with Liam, even if he wasn’t an alpha. It’s just safer to leave it earlier and not think about it anymore.

\---

But it's a pull he can't fight in the end: Louis is persuasive and Liam is too weak. He told himself to stay away, but ends up agreeing to everything always. He agrees to play footie with Louis and his friends, which ends up with Liam on his back and Louis tickling his sides - it’s hardly a surprise that the alpha plays dirty. He agrees to go to the movies with him, giggling when Louis throws popcorn at the group of teenage boys in front of them. Liam agrees to let Louis make it up to him at his place, when they get thrown out of the movie theater.

And Liam ends up agreeing to do early breakfast runs with Louis at the central station, before they both have to catch their trains. He ends up having Louis bring stupid cheap souvenir mugs that travelers had purchased and forgotten at the airport…

"Look at this, Payno, it's so made for you, I can't even put it to words. I can't believe I found it, too fucking fortunate," Louis says, when he goes through the plastic bag he has with him. It's six in the morning, and they're sitting at McDonalds with their teas and cheeseburgers in front of them.

And Liam tries not to think about how he got up an hour earlier to have breakfast with Louis, because that would be silly and maybe make it out to be more than them just being friends with benefits. Or about how Louis looks soft in the morning light, when the sunrise behind the dusty window: he's in a big hoodie, a beanie on his head and light stubble on his chin. It looks good and Liam knows what it feels like too... Or about how that might in indicator of just how much in too deep he is.

The mug is the silliest thing, when Liam gets his eyes on it: white and with two bony feet on with the thin ankles coming up to the edge. The feet are of the same pair and when Liam turns it to find a text in red bold letters saying 'I HAVE 2 LEFT FEET'. All he can do is laugh at it, shaking his head, feeling happy about the mug and what it means.

When he raises his eyes from the mug, Louis is beaming at him. It's clear he is satisfied with his gift, even if he hasn't purchased it himself. Finders keepers and all that.

"Now thank you's, I'm ready," Louis tells him with a smirk. He's stirring his tea, and Liam can tell it's a nervous movement: Louis can't stay still when he's restless like that. And Liam understands why he is, this is bringing their 'benefits' into their 'friendship’. Or almost, close to the border of an invisible line.

"I don't think I deserve this, Tommo, honest. Doesn't it suit you better?" he suggests jokingly. He knows the reference to the mug of course, but he won't take this lying down. Louis looks more relaxed at his words and raises an eyebrow at him.

"If I recall correctly, it was you who fell on your ass on that dancefloor. So, you’re welcome," Louis says. His blue eyes are crinkled, when he smiles, recalling that mistake of Liam's.

"And if I recall correctly, you weren't that upset, Lou," Liam teases, before he can stop himself from saying the small flirty comment. He blames Louis, because he started it this time. It's just hard to keep their relationship purely platonic apart from when it's not.

They had begun a game of their nights out: grinding on the dance floor until they were too turned on and had to move it elsewhere. It was a game of chicken really, who was the first to pull away, when it got intense. Liam always held as long as he could , keeping the steady rhythm with his hips. Louis usually messed it up, with changing pace and moving further, fingers tightening on Liam's hips, arms and waist, whatever he was holding on to. Always above clothes - that was the rules. Liam held on the best he could, but always caved first. He could handle the hips, the bodies flush against each other and sweaty and the smell of arousal, which he was fairly sure he made up. It was Louis' eyes that made him cave, when he raised them to look at Liam, dark with arousal and an expression of urgency. That's when Liam always let go, pulled Louis with him away from the dance floor. To the bathrooms, a vacant corner, the back of the club beyond the 'employees only' sign or outside and home to either of their places(whoever got their roommate to vacate, or if not, then to Louis' place and have Niall suffer).

Louis looks surprised at the comment, but not put off. His eyes spark interest and he smiles softer than before. "I really wasn’t," he answers, voice softer too. It’s like he appreciates Liam bringing it up.

It’s not the first time it blurs, where friendship ends and benefits begins. The lines Liam drew no longer hold up, but they might never really have. Louis doesn’t know about them, the rules that Liam keeps thinking are there, but even if he knew Liam doubts he would follow them.

But they both leave a little while later, both having trains and buses to catch. And Liam realizes that’s the first time they have flirted so openly and it didn’t end up with sex.

\---

As a part of the friendship, he also ends up having movie nights with Louis and Niall (it's partly taking shelter from Zayn and Harry hanging out in his and Zayn's flat). It's comfortable and easy, Niall drinking beer, Louis going for smokes during commercial breaks and Liam just enjoying the ambiance. The movie is crap really, but Louis comments on it make it a whole lot more entertaining.

"This is such crap, he's just going to say 'I'm so sorry for being the biggest wanker in the history of the world, but I love you' and she’s going to go for it?" Louis complains, when the ending nears. It's exactly what's happening in the movie too, the female lead forgiving her man for his mistakes easily.

"And now they mate, yes, that's how it goes," Liam confirms flatly. It's exactly like any other romantic movie there was, maybe slightly different in the plot, but always the same ending.

"You two just hate love, or what's the matter with that?" Niall asks. He's a little tipsy from his beers, cheeks pink and tongue loose.

Liam doesn't want to really ruin the mood, doesn't want to talk about how it feels to be a beta in a world that idolizes the alpha-omega relationship. Because whatever he will get in a relationship won't be 'real love' by standards set by others. So he bites back what he could say, because they're just making harmless fun of the whole predictable story in the movie. And it turns out, he doesn't have to say anything:

"Horan, betas can't mate, and they can love too," Louis tells him instead, voice quite fiery. It sounds like he's actually upset about the matter, like it bothers him on a personal level. Liam doesn't quite understand why, since Louis is an alpha.

"Mean no harm here, Tomlinson," Niall says. Hands raise in surrender, though he doesn't let go of his beer.

"That's love too, I think, but like, it's just too predictable and ridiculous. It isn't likely that they sync up that fast, how's that even possible," Liam rambles on to lighten the mood after. Louis mumbles an agreement, letting the matter go. Niall confesses he's afraid to mate someone by mistake. As unlikely as it is when avoiding sex during heats and ruts, both can be triggered early.

"I'm going for a smoke," Louis announces, while the ending texts roll on the screen. He sounds off, and Liam notices the way his fingers drummed on the pack, before he got up. Restless movement, tell tale of something on his mind.

"Better leave him alone a moment, it's no good when he's like that," Niall tells Liam, when Louis disappears to the small balcony. It's good that he does, so Liam doesn't have to debate whether or not to follow the other: he knows he would not stop thinking about it otherwise, until Louis came back.

"Are you staying the night, yeah? Like just to be prepared, I do sleep right underneath Lou, so am I up for a night of being scared the loft is gonna crash on me?" Niall asks jokingly. It isn't really that much if a question about whether Liam is staying the night - they noticed an hour ago he missed the last bus to get home relatively good time - but more about if he and Louis would be having sex later.

"Staying the night, haven't planned further. I'll be nice and promise you no to the sex though," Liam answers. He thinks it's for the better for everyone, not only Niall's safety.

"Poor Lou, but thank you for thinking of me," Niall says with a laugh. He gets up and announces he is going to bed for Louis to hear too, when he comes back from the balcony. The beer bottles, half empty bowl of crisps and Liam's and Louis' tea mugs left there.

"Wank quietly then, Neil," Louis says for a good night wish. He is more settled after his smoke, and sits beside Liam limbs relaxed, but still a little off. Liam knows Louis is holding back, but he isn't sure what.

"Should I take the couch tonight? I mean I promised Niall a quiet night’s sleep for once," Liam explains to Louis, while Niall is off brushing his teeth.

"Promising more than you can keep if you come up with me then, Payno?" Louis questions. The challenge is clear in both his voice and eyes, and Liam should know better than to fall for it. The careful side of him tells him it's stupid, that he should think before he agrees. But it's too hard to resist the temptation of giving into the game, the thrill of it and of Louis...

"Just wanted to make it easier for you, Tommo, really, but if you're up for it," he answers and knows he's already lost the game. Liam will cave, if Louis starts out like he knows how to: with fingers against Liam's neck, down shoulders and his chest and it won't be long. In the end it might be just Niall losing really...

It doesn't turn out that way. Louis’ mattress is wide enough for the both of them, and they settle in beside each other. Liam borrows Louis' shirt, one that's too big for Louis anyway, and strips his jeans. Louis has equal attire.

It takes a minute maybe, one that already has Liam's eyelids feeling heavier and his heart beat steadier, before Louis moves closer. Nothing like the way they press together at the club or during sex. More like the comforting holding in the afterglow with how Louis' arm comes to rest across his middle and head on his shoulder.

"Sometimes I think I can smell you, Li," Louis mumbles to him, breath warm on Liam's skin. His voice is low, a whisper and raspy, like it always is after he smokes.

"I can smell you too, you smell like smoke," Liam whispers back eyes closed and on the borderline of sleep. It's a pleasant state, everything swaying around in his head, body heavy and light at the same time.

"Not like that, Liam. Like the scent thing," Louis insists, hissing out the words but failing to sound annoyed. It sounds more fond to Liam really.

"I'm a beta, I don't have a scent like that," Liam protests softly. He likes the idea though, spent most of his adolescence wishing he was an alpha and that he could fake. "What do I smell like then?" he asks even if it's make believe.

"Good," Louis starts drawing out the word and probably thinking of further description. "Not like an alpha, I guess that is offputting for me mostly," Louis begins. The mostly part had Liam laugh a little; Zayn was definitely offputting for Louis, Niall clearly more neutral, it was strange and a little funny. 

"Not like an omega neither, not that distracting and strong," he clears up then. That sentence has a sinking effect on Liam, because it reminds him of how doomed they really are: alphas and betas never work out. 

"You smell better, you know, more pure and appealing." Even that doesn't settle him down completely, he won't let fluttery feeling lull him, the warmth the words bring to comfort him. Because Liam can't begin to believe he's an exception to the rule at this point: he has had Danielle leave him for an alpha, and Louis will be off to find an omega to mate at some point. Sure the alpha thinks Liam is right for him now, but that isn't how it works out.

"And you just smell like smoke, Lou, that's sad," Liam tells him in a light tone, far more affectionate than he intends it to sound like. His fingers rest on Louis' shoulder moving lightly across the fabric of his shirt. That's when he realizes just how intimate the moment is. Even without sex, that usually occurred before these small cuddles.

Louis chuckles at him, the laugh a little dozy and he's falling asleep. For Liam it takes longer, because he ends up thinking about what he should do: take a chance on Louis or not? And after awhile of the same thoughts chasing each other, he falls into an uneasy sleep.

\---

It all comes back slowly again, when he wakes up and Liam isn't sure what he should focus on first. It's dark and quiet, apart from the ruffling of sheets and pants coming out heavy. It's also hot and sweaty, so his first instinct is to move. Stretching out his limbs, he finds them colliding and limited to movement; there's a body on top of his, hands gripping at his shoulders, a hot breath on his neck and hips grinding against his.

"Louis?" he asks a little confused. It comes out as a whispered gasp, voice rough from sleep and lack of breath. It shallows further, when he becomes further aware of Louis being hard against his hip and moving. More questions come to mind, but it's distracting, the movement more forceful seeking friction than seductive and Liam's body is responding accordingly.

"Liam, please," Louis breathes out against his neck. There's a desperation in his voice, it's rougher and deeper than usual. Hearing him like that jolts Liam pleasantly, the sensation spreading through his body and has a throb run through his half stiff cock.

"What is it?" he moans out. Despite the obvious, it's new to Liam to find Louis grinding him when he wakes up. He thinks back to how sleepy Louis usually is when they wake up, and how it takes quite a while of making out to get to morning wanks with him.

Going along with it, he runs his hands along Louis' side to the hem of his shirt and up again to press against hot skin. The muscles are flexing under his touch, Louis still moving his hips, but slower, more controlled, restricted and shaky. And when he raises his head and looks at Liam, he looks almost pained, brow furrowed and blue eyes feverish and glazed over.

"I'm sorry, Li, I'm early," he utters out, voice shaky and breathy. The words only confuse Liam, having him try to look for clues, but not gathering anything. It proves difficult to think, when Louis is still against him, both of them fully hard and ready...

Louis leans lower and closer to Liam, having lips kiss Liam's own chastely and briefly, with more control than Liam has ever had Louis kiss him before. And it suddenly makes sense to Liam, the realization dawning like a blinding light in darkness: Louis' rut is early.

"It's okay, Lou," he tells him, against the lips still lightly pressed against his. Liam wants to help him through this the best he can, finding a thrill in him at the thought of this being Louis at his most animalistic and run by instinct. The distant, feverish eyes almost all black with dilated pupils, lips parted, mouth hungry for kisses, body sweaty and desperate for touch.

To Liam he looks beautiful like that.

Their kisses turn deeper, more tongue and teeth faster than Liam can keep up. He tries, but Louis is too hasty, pressing his lips against his, sucking his bottom lip and biting down. The gasp Liam lets out is both of the pain, surprise and thrill that runs through him. It has his hips jolt up, the throb seeking better friction against Louis.

"I'm sorry," Louis breathes out, kissing Liam's bottom lip again softer and leaving it. He goes for Liam's neck instead, leaving open mouthed kisses, licks and bites along it.

"I'm fine," Liam answers him absentmindedly, while trying to concentrate more on matching the rhythm of Louis' hips against his. They bump and collide a couple of times, before he figures it out. Pushing and pulling along with Louis' thrusts against him, working up a pace and growing it faster.

Closing his eyes, he tries to hold on longer, while feeling so good. Louis is biting hard at his neck, the nerves spreading the pleasure throughout him until his toes and fingertips are tingling with it. His grip on Louis' sides is bruising, fingers numb, and all muscles tensed, while he chases the high. Until it all comes down, the delicious release of the even better tension, and he comes in his boxers.

"Liam... That's so hot," Louis groans and he can't be far behind. Liam wants to encourage him, but his muscles are still too loose and relaxed to work properly. It's frustrating, but he tries to will them to work, trailing numb fingers down to the moving hips and turning his head to press a kiss to Louis' jawline.

"Can you bite my neck, love, please?" Louis requests, voice deep and almost growling. Liam complies to that, turning his open mouthed kiss to a bite. Teeth press carefully against the soft skin and he doesn't dare to press too hard. Louis hands on his hips tighten at the touch, and he growls louder.

"Harder, Li, please." The words seem to come from deep in his throat, more a command despite the plea. Liam does as told, pressing his teeth in harder and harder, until he feels Louis still against him, all tensed, before he falls slack on top of Liam.

Liam kisses at the bite, tongue lapping at the skin, before he pulls back to watch. There's a mark on Louis' neck, much darker than the rest of the skin, noticeable even in the dark of the night. Liam can make out his teeth marks at the edges, the sinks in the skin but not having broken it.

He feels rather than sees Louis move, coming to face him. His eyes look less feverish and he seems more controlled and relaxed in movement. His hand comes to trace Liam's face, dipping to his swollen lips. The lower lip feels a little tingling with the treatment from before, sensitive to the touch.

"Sorry," Louis says sounding more like himself then.

"Feels a little raw, but I kind of like that," Liam tells him, enjoying the intimacy. Calm after the storm, his pulse coming down and all his limbs heavy and lazy.

Louis strips them off their boxers and shirts. Liam feels disoriented and isn't really sure in which direction they were thrown, but it doesn't matter. He can tell he has the mattress underneath his back, the string creaking when Louis comes beside him again. He has Louis above him again, kissing him more. It feels nice against his tender lips, the small lick Louis gives across them, before deepening the kiss.

While Liam is spent, he becomes aware of Louis is clearly not: there's a hardness pressing against his hip, where Louis is leaning on him. It's confusing to him, but he tries to comply to the situation, shifting around so he can face Louis and kiss him back.

His hands trail down Louis’ body quickly. He's beyond teasing and foreplay at this point, just trying to keep up: he thinks he'll lose at some point, but not yet. His fingers meet Louis' hard on, fumbling to get a grip on it, while Louis' hips jerk in response to the touch. Their kiss breaks at that, Louis reserving to panting out and sucking on Liam's neck. Wrapping his hand around Louis, he begins to move it along the shaft from the knot at the base to the tip.

It takes a few strokes and Liam taking a hold of the knot at the base for Louis to come. It's all over Liam's hand, the sheets under them and both their stomachs. While Liam is awake enough to feel discomfort, Louis doesn't seem to be aware of the mess: he hovers over Liam, pressing him down against the mattress with both surprisingly strong hands on Liam's shoulders. His eyes look intense, devouring and a little pleading.

"Liam, can I..." Louis begins, voice hoarse and small. His hand travels down Liam's torso, around his hip to under Liam's thigh. It doesn't leave much question for what he wants to do. It’s an exciting thought, one that hasn’t left left Liam alone, and his body is quick to react to it.

"Yea, sure. I mean, yes," he mumbles the answer, fumbling to find a good way to agree. Even in his urgently aroused state, Louis finds it in him to laugh at that, his fingers loosening their grip him and body shaking with the giggles.

"That's lame, Payno, even for you," he comments, before pressing a sweet kiss to Liam's lips. It's one that speaks more of affection than attraction. Liam smiles into it, happy that Louis is finding his unsmooth response to be endearing. It adds to the want he feels, makes his hands pull at Louis hair, where they are tangled up, and push further into the kiss. Louis responds alike, a growl coming from deep in his throat at Liam’s enthusiasm.

"Fuck, we need a condom, don't we," Louis breathes out all shaky, fingers grasping at the sheets and eyes unfocused. Fighting his urges, the instincts he was born with, Louis looks concentrated and slightly pained: brow furrowed, lips tight and nose wrinkled.

"Kind of do," Liam tells him, trying to encourage Louis to move to get them. He would get them himself, but he’s caught underneath unless Louis moves. Tracing his finger to Louis’ shoulder, he pushes gently as a reminder.

It seems to take every bit of control Louis has to tear himself away from Liam to retrieve the condoms and lube - conveniently as ever, in the small closet space beside the mattress. Coming back, he pulls the cover over them before crawling over Liam. He's quick in movement, Liam isn't sure if he's eager or desperate at that point anymore, and he finds Liam's hands with the items.

"Hold on to those, yeah?" he says, and fumbles around to settle better. His hands on Liam's thighs are rather forceful, when Louis encourages him to spread his legs. Liam does it willingly, shuddering at feeling exposed and nervous. All of him feels tensed up with anticipation, fingers curling around the pack of condoms and lube bottle.

After that everything happens hastily. There's fingers pushing into him, adding one after another. Louis tries to be patient and gentle, while it clearly grows increasingly hard for him to be either. They curl and stretch him out, taking the time they can spare to do so.

"I'm good, it's okay now, Lou," Liam tells him after a while, when he can feel Louis' whole body shaking with the restraint. He searches the blue eyes with his own to assure Louis further. They look feverish again, but there's a clarity beyond that, which understands.

Louis is too breathless to reply, but he presses a kiss to Liam's lips instead. It feels like gratitude and apology, and Liam just tries to kiss back in confirmation: it is good, he wants it too.

Relaxing becomes difficult, when he knows what's coming next. Liam tries to, while waiting for Louis to settle, having placed the condom on and hands on Liam's hips to hold steady. The seconds seem to stretch out, his breath caught. He let’s it out, the second Louis pushes into him, overwhelmed by it.

Louis groans, a deep and satisfied sound against Liam's neck. It becomes the target of his abuse again, the teeth scraping on skin, mouth sucking a mark. Liam tries to focus on that feeling, the nice small chills he gets from the bites and the delicious friction from Louis' abs against his cock. Anything more pleasant than the far stretch of Louis' inside him, which he isn't used to.

"Move," he commands Louis. The other is happy to comply, sliding out and pushing back in slow at first. It feels more comforting, feels better than the constant stretch, and Liam sighs out a moan at the feeling. Lulling his head back, the relaxes himself to enjoy it. His own need is apparent to him suddenly, calling to him for touch and release. He's already close from the hype, the anticipation and his earlier orgasm. So when he curls his fingers around himself it doesn't take more than a few flicks of his wrist for him to come.

The mattress creaks as they continue their movements, Liam trying to match Louis' thrusts. It becomes increasingly hard to do so, the further along Louis gets. His bites become harder, his thrusts more shallow, his growls deeper until he pushes one last time and comes.

"You're good," Louis tells him in the afterglow. He sounds as tired as Liam knows he himself is. Apparently Louis was satisfied enough then, body limp and relaxed beside Liam. Sweat soaked and hot under the covers, Liam feels strangely comfortable and safe. The mess doesn't bother him, he's too tired to care.

"I'll remember you said that," he replies a little teasingly, but Louis doesn't hear him as he's already fast asleep. Liam isn't far behind him, Louis’ the steady breaths of Louis lulling him to join.

\---

Liam has no idea how long he gets to sleep, before Louis wakes him up for another round. There's more biting with less gentle commands for Liam to bite Louis too and even more biting to Liam's neck. There's more orgasms, Liam coming twice and Louis five times, three with Liam's hands working him through it, once inside him and the last on his own, when Liam tries to catch his breath. It's even more tiring, a lot faster paced with less time between Louis getting worked up again.

After Louis doses off, Liam fights off sleep and his aching body, while he gets off the mattress. It's lighter in the apartment, the tell tale of the sun rising. His phone is beside the bed, easy to find and pick up on the way. His clothes he doesn't bother with and hopes Niall isn't up yet: turns out he is that lucky.

With clean skin and clothed, he feels more human, more in touch with the world and quite awake. The borrowed hoodie is luckily a little big on Louis usually, so the red fabric fits snugly on him but the sleeves don't fall short. His own jeans are luckily clean, so he doesn't have to borrow those.

"No, no, no," Liam mumbles to himself in front of the bathroom mirror. Looking at his neck in the reflection, it's quite bruised up with hickeys. The darkest is underneath his birthmark; the color almost purplish compared to the rest. The cut on his lip is showing too, dark against his pink bottom lip. His eyes are slightly bloodshot, red coming around his brown irises and evening out towards the corners, the sign of a poorly slept night. And Liam wonders just how he's going to cover all of those things up: he looks too well fucked to go to work like thisthat.

His body feels strained, like when he's been dancing too long or worked out too hard, muscles begging for a stretch and rest. Both of which he'll only have time for after the day's practice and performance. His limbs still obey when he moves, but all of them reluctantly.

His stomach feels painfully empty, the twist of it reminding of him of that need. The hunger he can satisfy, having more than enough time for breakfast - having checked the time it was only 6:45 in the morning and morning practice starts at 9.

Liam goes to the kitchen, turning on the kettle and searching what he can find for breakfast. Louis' and Niall's fridge and cupboards usually had crisps, cereal, milk gone bad and leftover pizza slices, that morning not being an exception to that rule. Liam picks out a box of pizza from the fridge, it having two pieces left.

"You proper up now then?" Niall asks, when he joins Liam in the kitchen. The blond sounds groggy and tired, but still manages with to tone his amusement and teasing. His smile looks like that too, when Liam turns to see him leaning in the doorway in boxers and loose tank top.

"I suppose I am," Liam answers, his words more slurred and a lot slower than usual. He supposes a night of not sleeping properly does that and shakes his head to help clear it. Niall laughs at him, and takes the other slice of pizza from the box.

"Sleep poorly? You're not the only one, mate," Niall tells him. It's still joking, but Liam wants to apologize. He doesn't get the chance before Niall continues: "He’s early this time, no warning and all, it's strange. We usually take a couple days of long shifts or chilling with other friends, you know, to avoid this."

"I get that, makes sense. But it can surprise, can't it?" Liam asks, curious and adding clues together in his head. It goes back to Louis telling him he smells good the evening before and his health class textbook warning about omegas/alphas scents setting off ruts/heats early - that doesn't add up of course, but it makes him wonder and hope.

"At our age, it's almost clockwork though, like not that surprising," Niall says with a shrug.

"Then it is strange. Is Louis going to be alright..." The question's left a little unfinished, because Liam swallows the 'without me' he almost adds. On second thought it feels foolish to add it, but he feels a certain obligation since he was there to begin with, like he should stick around until the end.

"He's a big boy, he's ridden this bull before, he'll be peachy in a couple of day," Niall tells him nonchalantly. He declines on tea, so Liam only pours himself a cup, while humming an agreement. It's reassuring to hear Louis will would be fine, despite that it's only logical he would be without Niall saying it: ruts occurred 4-5 times a year and Louis surely has been through a fair share.

"Should I make him tea?" Liam asks, thoughts going from Louis and back to the tea he was making.

"That'll get cold in the next two days, so I wouldn't make him tea," Niall says a little amused. The look in his eyes is more serious, telling Liam it's the truth - one that Liam actually knows already, having had Zayn go through his and seeing him skinnier after the two-three days of his rut. "No time for that with all the wanking there's to be done," Niall adds unceremoniously and bluntly. He looks pleased with himself, smiles a little smugly with rosy cheeks (it's still crazy to Liam that easy going, cute Niall was an alpha).

"Thanks for that, Niall," Liam mumbles smiling too. His imagination actually goes to Louis, how he'll be be spending the next few days... His body is too tired to react properly to the mental images, just having a slow, weak shudder run through him.

"You're welcome, mate," Niall says cheerfully. He throws the pizza box in the bin and sighs while standing around after in thought. He pouts a little, before he perks up again and goes for the living room/bedroom: "Well, I'm going to ask around for shelter a couple of nights."

Left alone, Liam fixes the kitchen up a little: dishes into the sink, cereal boxes into the cupboards and quickly wiping the counter. He hesitates a moment, before taking up a notepad and pen to write a note and writing Louis a note.

hey Tomo,  
hope you have good couple of days. I have to leave for work :(  
cereal is in the cupboard if you're confused, and I'd throw the milk away  
come for breakfast at mcdonalds and I'll treat you  
xx  
Liam

He sticks it on the fridge, underneath the picture of Louis and his muom. He leaves it, despite how domestic and borderline romantic it makes their relationship out to be. Friends leaves notes for each other, he tells himself. It becomes a mantra, when Niall doesn't do a note.

"He'll be happy, when he sees that," Niall tells him, before they both leave. His tone is honest and happy. Liam's only a little embarrassed about the lame lines he wrote, but at least Niall isn't making fun of him. So he leaves the note on the fridge.

\---

"So.. You spent the night at Louis' apparently," Harry says, when they're changing into their training clothes. It cuts lower than the hoodie with it's neckline, showing more of the hickeys lower on his shoulders. Liam can feel the eyes on him, and knows some of the other dancers are whispering.

"I did text that to you last night, when I asked to bring my stuff, Haz," he replies not wanting to talk about the rest yet. "I'll tell you about it later, yeah?" He suggests then. It's more than a little unsettling to have the others listening in on them, so Liam would rather not talk about Louis there.

Danielle runs practice as she usually does, participating very little herself anymore: her stomach had grown, she walks slower and her steps are labored. Liam moves feel labored too and his hips feel stiff, when they warm up (only coming to move half as smoothly as they usually do). In the choreography he feels like he's behind by a few seconds the whole while. His mind isn't awake enough to think about the steps, turns and jumps, so he goes on autopilot (they have rehearsed the routines enough times for him to have them in muscle memory).

Luckily, he isn't the only one who hasn't got his mind on dancing fully. Danielle corrects a fair amount of them, her eyes never lingering on him. They seem to avoid his side of the stage all together, which he's grateful for.

"Take five and prepare for Locked Out," Danielle requests, when they've practiced the other songs of their shows. Two hours had passed, and they would do the last song before having lunch, it's the same drill every day. Locked Out Of Heaven was their final number, with the most amount of jumps and difficult combos of steps.

"I'm so off today," Liam sighs, when he and Harry settle down to drink. Liam actually spends his time stretching his sore legs. They hurt and shake at the effort, but he knows they'll feel better later.

He gets a few 'had fun last night, Payne?' and 'someone got lucky' from the other dancers during the break, before Danielle calls them back to dance. The comments make him feel more at ease with the hickeys, more normal after the night before. Speaking about them make them feel less of an embarrassment. It’s easier to deal with comments to his face than behind his back.

Locked Out Of Heaven goes rather well considering how tired his legs are. Liam gets all the cues spot on, his jumps a little lower than usual as his thighs are strained to begin with. Even Harry gets told off for missing his steps, and he's the best dancer in their group, but Liam manages. It's not surprising, since it's the one he practices the most on his own and the one he reruns in his mind.

"Good job everyone, we'll continue after lunch. Be back at one, please," Danielle instructs, informing the time. It's the only thing that changes on the daily basis.

Liam pulls Louis' hoodie over his training top and the hood over his head. Harry had brought him a pair of sweats, which he dresses over his tight training pants. Harry has a the same attire. Liam actually recognizes the sweatshirt to be Zayn's, Harry pulling the sleeves to his elbows as they're too short to begin with.

They go for the coffee shop across the street and order salads - Liam wishes he could go for chips, but it's never a good idea before practice is over for the day. And then they talk about Louis.

"He got his rut early, so that why my neck looks like he was trying to bite my head off," Liam explains to Harry. And in thought he adds jokingly: "Almost felt like it too really."

"I can see that," Harry agrees. "But it wasn't too bad, was it?" It's a worried tone, not prying.

"No, not at all, just really... Intense," Liam answers. It's hard to find the right word for the experience. It feels almost surreal when thinking back, like he had been the one going on instinct and having a tunnel vision of Louis coming again and again because of him...

"It's not like I could keep up really, like at all. I guess that's a given, him being an alpha, me being a beta, but... I liked it," he admits. Sex between him and Louis had always been good, but it felt more intimate this time. It showed a more vulnerable side of Louis, one Liam feels for differently.

"It's quite intense, I feel like I can't always keep up during my times," Harry tells him honestly. It's a small wonder he hasn't had his heat yet since he met Zayn, but there's a lot of factors involved with setting a heat off prematurely. Ruts were more prone to hit earlier, when provoked.

"Yeah, I never knew it was quite like that." Having seen it up close with Louis, Liam for the first time in his life feels happy for being a beta. Of course he always knew there are benefits to it, but between having his father disappointed in him, the boys in his class tease him and his girlfriend leave him more or less because he was a beta... It wasn't always easy to see the bright sides.

They talk some more about it, going to smaller details about Louis’ cycle. How he is early by a whole month, how he's otherwise been regular and how he acted - controlled the first time and more desperate the second. Harry's surprised when Liam tells him Louis went to get condoms and how considerate he was all through it.

"That's unusual, I think, it's so purely instincts mostly. He must have, like, the strongest self control." Harry wonders it out loud. His green eyes look at Liam for a guess to why it had happened.

"I don't have a scent, so it's probably fairly easy to remain controlled with me. It would have been different if it had happened with you and Zayn, or you know, Louis with an omega," Liam says. He tries not to let his voice falter towards the end, but it does. The thought of Louis with an omega, or anyone else for that matter, saddens him.

"It shouldn't matter much in that state, warm bodies to satisfy are enough. And he clearly likes you, maybe he associates your smell with, you know, good things," Harry tries to comfort. It's just that Liam knows it's partly lies: alphas want someone to knot during ruts. Betas aren't made for that and Louis might like him, but they can't even have sex in a way that fully satisfies him.

"We don't have those scents," Liam repeats himself, more to remind himself than Harry. "And he likes me, but we're really just friends. I mean think about it, it won't work out in the end. He'll eventually want someone he can mate. I'll eventually find a beta, it'll be easier like that."

Harry doesn't fight him on the matter, but he looks skeptical. Liam doesn't need him to agree, just finds strength to believe in his own words. It's for the better that way, to avoid future heartbreak for him and the guilt for Louis, when the alpha would decide to leave him. Everyone's best interests and all.

\---

It takes three days before Louis calls him. During those days, Liam has been over and over in his head, what he should tell him. It all makes sense in his head, the reasons all too clear and logical. Thinking about it leaves a dull ache in him, one that starts in his stomach and seems to spread throughout him until all his movements are slower and he feels cold.

And when thoughts alone leave him like that, how would saying anything out loud even be possible? It would be something Liam would have to figure out when the time came around...

It's during rehearsals, their ten minute break in the afternoon. Checking his phone, he has two unanswered calls from Louis from the past hour. He tells Harry, he has to make a call and leaves the stage for in the back, where there's less people. Liam doesn't have the chance to call up Louis, when his phones buzzes with an incoming call. The screen already reveals to him it's Louis, the name Tommo flashing. It has Liam's heart thudding louder in his chest, breath catching for a moment and his shoulders tense. His body reacts on his emotions, the unknown of what will come and knowing some pumps him up.

"Hello? Lou?" he asks when he swipes across the screen to answer. Voice comes out soft and a little worried, because that lies in his chest with all the other emotions. Not hearing from Louis in a few days has him worried despite knowing why. Leaning back against the cold stone wall is nice, like it grounds him a little.

"Yeah, it's me. Hi Payno." And it's definitely Louis' voice, worn out and hoarse and small. He tries to sound casual and light, but there's underlying tension that comes through and he's tired, Liam can tell.

"So you're... Awake then. How are you?" Liam asks. He doesn't know how sensitive Louis is about the word rut - there's been multiple conversations, where Louis has expressed a desire to be a beta, not under the instincts of alphas - so he tries to avoid talking about it.

"Got through it yes, slept for almost a day after too," Louis answers and laughs, partly a little bitter, partly sounding actually amused. Liam laughs along with him, a warmth of joy and relief washing over him. Louis was alright and himself again.

"But you know, Payno, I'm starving. So I was thinking of getting pizza. And you could join me if you want." It's a suggestion Louis sounds nervous about making. It’s ridiculous that he should be nervous about it, since they’re friends. And Liam always agrees.

"Sure, if after my work is good for you. That sound alright?" Liam suggests, much more out of reflex than actually having to think first. The regret comes after, like a bitter aftertaste to something sweet. A reminder of all his reasoning, how this isn't a good idea.

"That sounds great, meet you outside after, yeah? I'll see you at eight then." It's awful how Louis knows his work schedule so thoroughly. How he also knows the amount of times it takes from Liam's dance studio to his place, from Liam's place to his, from the central station to either of theirs... But it had been three months, how could he not?

They say their goodbyes, and Liam doesn't know what to make of the conversation. He tries to make it through rehearsals without messing up too much.

\---

The sun goes down around the time they finish. Liam pulls his sweats on and Louis' hoodie - he has been using it all week, until he could only imagine it actually smelled like Louis at all anymore. It's hurried motions, and he's out the door before anyone else. It's partly excitement, partly anxiety, partly wanting to get Louis alone, without Harry or any of the others there.

Looking around, Liam can't find Louis under the streetlights outside. It isn't until there are arms coming to his sides, poking promptly so he jumps, that he turns to find him. His face is pointier, high cheekbones even more more prominent than before, having gone without food for a few days. But how alive he looks, blue eyes playful, laughing mouth and arms strong when they come around Liam's waist... All that makes Liam feel better, so he smiles and returns the the embrace. 

"That's not very nice, Lou," he tells him. He feels soft and warm, which his voice reflects. Louis isn't that interested in his false complaints either.

"I'm not nice, am I now?" Louis asks, voice a whisper. It's almost funny, but has an edge of insecurity Liam has learned to recognize in Louis. It's reflex when he leans into kiss it away; more like a need than a want to kiss away the worry in Louis and make him feel secure again.

"You're really not, no," Liam says after the peck. His tone is so soft with affection, telling Louis how he really feels. Even more so, telling Liam how he really feels, how deep he's into Louis.

"Well, you can be bad too," Louis tells him with a smile. It's a quiet return of Liam's affection, Louis' voice matching Liam's laced with the unspoken emotion.

They still for a moment longer, lingering in a slow kiss. Breaking away, Louis sighs out a "should we go?"

They start to walk aimlessly down the street, not really having a destination in mind. The promise of food forgotten. Their stomachs might have been empty, Liam's throat might have been dry, his toes freezing in his boots, but all of that was drowned down to make room for the overwhelming satisfaction and contentment of seeing Louis. Their laced fingers calms every cell in his body, his muscles relaxing in smooth waves until he feels like he's floating.

"Liam, I'm honestly sorry," Louis tells him as they walk. The streets are mostly empty in this part of town; the restaurants they pass all cleaning up and almost ready to close; only one or two passerby’s once in a while. "I had no idea I was going to be early. It's never happened before either."

"It's so alright, Lou," Liam assures him. "And honestly, I did have my fun there too, so it's really alright. I actually really liked it."

"Really now?" Louis asks and there's a small smile on his lips. It's relief, but also a curiosity lined in, Liam can tell.

"Really, it was so intense and you were really good. I just couldn't quite keep up, but it was alright, yeah?" Liam asks. It's his turn to feel insecure: Louis had no way to knot him, had only got a few times with him and even those not as satisfying as they could have been with an omega.

"You can't seriously doubt that, Payno," Louis tells him and bumps him a little with his shoulder. They haven't exactly talked about their dynamic not being ideal before now, Louis diving right into it: "Better than any omega to knot, you are."

"You can't knot me though, Lou," Liam says with a laugh, one that comes out a little bitter. The bony fingers laced around his tighten around his, meant for comfort.

"That doesn't matter to me," Louis says, voice very firm and a little tense. "I don't care about that."

"Just saying, it's not ideal, we're not, you know," Liam says. It's not how he wants this to be, having been lulled into Louis' charms at first, but now dragged into the conversation that might be overdue as it is. There's no avoiding it anymore, even if he had blissfully forgotten for a moment, missing that feeling already.

Louis is pulling at his hand, and gets them to a stop. His blue eyes look at Liam and they aren't comforting anymore, the affection and warmth drained for a colder stare. It questions him intensely, and he understands why, but he doesn't have direct easy answers or much anything to say.

"So, what now then? You don't want to be with me because I'm an alpha?" Louis asks. It's harsh and angry. Liam thinks it's justified to be so, but it still hurts.

"I'm just trying to be realistic, Louis," he tries to explain. His eyes beg with him, willing the other to understand but Louis doesn't show him sympathy. And it's chilly outside, but the amount of cold he feels when Louis lets go of his hand is impossible to explain with just that.

"Really nice... Fucking terrific, Liam, so nice you think like that of me," Louis says, more upset with every word. It looks like they aren't enough to express it, his hands coming to Liam's shoulders and gripping at the hoodie, Louis' own. They grip hard, but it feels more like he's holding on more than fighting.

"I don't think badly of you, that's not what I meant. Not at all, you're so great," Liam tries to explain further, but feels like he's failing. His mind works to find the words for Louis, to describe what he thinks of him. It's never bad, because Louis makes him laugh, makes him feel accepted and liked, Louis is passionate and impulsive which drives Liam to push himself to live more. "I like you so much, Lou, you don't even know," he says. The words ring truer even if his voice falters a little shaky.

"But you think I'll be an asshole, because I'm an alpha? So really it doesn't fucking matter how much you like me if you’ve made up your mind about that," Louis says. His voice is calmer, but it's icier.

"That's not what I meant or said." Liam's protest is ignored. Louis won't meet his eyes, just shifts his eyes anywhere but Liam's own.

"You know you're not the only one fighting off stereotypes and all that crap. While your love isn't as 'real' as mating and you know that's bullshit, your feelings are real. But by society standards, I'm just like you think: a cheater, a player and off with the next thing that'll spread it's legs for me and let me knot it, right?"

"No, that's not it, Louis. I trust you, I know you wouldn't do that. I mean, not that we've actually committed but if we were, I think you have good self control, and you're honest, yeah?" It's hard to explain what Liam really means. In the short three months they've known each other, he had not seen Louis stir at the scent of omegas or look after anyone else. The amount of distaste the alpha showed for dishonesty also spoke about how honest he was, almost to brutal amounts. 

Louis scoffs at his answer, but it's a disguised small sob. Hurt apparent otherwise in him, hands tight on Liam's shoulders. He looks like he wants to say something, but when he doesn't Liam continues, voice smaller and more careful:

"I'm just afraid that we're going to get hurt. Because you'll want to mate someday, and I can't do that with you."

That really flares Louis up, his eyes coming to meet Liam's. They're vulnerable, hurt and angry and Liam can't look away.

"You're always going on about how betas can love too, and it's just as real as mating. I believe that, you know," Louis tells him. He's biting an already raw lower lip, like he's hesitating the next words. With a defeated sigh he says them, blunt, honest and a little hard: "I want to be with you."

Liam knows he shouldn't be shocked or surprised, it isn't really unexpected: Louis had shown him more than passion, all affectionate, playful, friendly and everything. 'Love is friendship set on fire' he remembers reading somewhere, and he can't help but think it fits. It was just more backwards, starting with a fire and then building the friendship up. And it's tempting to give in, taking the chance to be happy with Louis, but he can still feel the fear in him.

Louis looks at him expectantly, waiting for an answer, which Liam isn't sure of.

"Can I think about it? I'm so sorry, Lou, I just don't want this to go wrong. I don't want us to get hurt, you understand that, right?" he asks, but he knows Louis won't. Because he's passion, faith in jumping off cliffs and roofs and being alright and Liam isn't.

"You think about it then, Liam. I don't care," Louis tells, when he backs away. And it's clear that he cares, even when his voice is cold, his eyes are filled with anger and hurt. Liam wants to reach out and comfort him, wants him to understand. It's never that easy, Louis would be more bite if he tries to, so he doesn't.

So Liam lets him go, Louis disappearing into the night. He tries to swallow the longing it leaves in him, the feeling of that he messed it up by not daring to trust Louis. There's no comfort to it, the loneliness and unnecessary feelings of failure feeding on each other, until he's unsure what to do with himself.

And he guesses he has to go home, so he does that, catching the last buss. Fingers type a dozen messages to Louis, which he doesn't send. It's over, but the small hope kills him. If he says the right words, it might be fixed. This isn't how it was supposed to go, he thinks in a mantra, until he’s home and exhausted.

\---

The bite marks on Liam’s neck fade faster than the memories of Louis. It only takes a few more days for his skin to heal, leaving Liam only with the hoodie and a heartache. It’s painfully ironic that he got hurt while trying his best to avoid that, both for himself and Louis.

There is no calls, texts or seeing Louis for four long days and nights. The hours only move fast when Liam is dancing, the rest of the time spent waiting for Louis to call or for the longing to stop. Neither happens, and he doesn’t know how to fix it.

Zayn has no advice for him, but offers comfort. It’s better that way, not calling Liam out on making a good or bad decision, letting him weight it out by himself. Liam thinks he couldn’t handle hearing that he was right and having his small flicker of hope die, or hearing that he should have given Louis a chance, to fuel his guilt. The support is enough, helps him through the worst loneliness.

Luckily for him, Liam gets called to work Wednesday through Sunday evenings at a club to dance the night on the stage in front of the dance floor. Harry comes too, the club having requested him to promo their club with that; famous Harry Styles dancing at The Heat.

They perform from ten in the evening to two in the morning, with small breaks in between to cool down and have a drink in between. The music is remixes, the DJ playing various different ones, with the highs before dropping the bass. It’s different from what Liam usually dances or listens to, but they’re given a set of moves to do and go by. They are dressed in tank tops, jeans and snap backs - all of them with The Heat logos on them. They always finish shirtless at the end to rile up the girls on the dance floor.

It’s a good way to distract himself, a small smile tugging at the corners of his mouth, when on Friday night a group of girls whistle at him and cheer loudly for ’Harry’s hot friend’. He knows one of them to be Harry’s sister, Gemma, the resemblance unmistakable. It’s not that often he gets that kind of attention, despite his job: most people are more into Harry’s charms. It feels nice, and he gives the girls a better show, going slightly of choreography to roll his hips seductively.

"You set them up to this, didn’t you?" Liam accuses Harry, when they go to cool down and take a drink.

"I didn’t. Gem’s a little wild," Harry tells him with a giggle.

That’s all the conversation they have time for, before they have to go back on the stage. And it might be the happiest Liam had felt since Louis left him. There’s the lingering emptiness, because he’s still a little at a loss of what to do most of the times. A lot like he knows he should do something, but he doesn’t know what it is. Usually it ends up with him looking through his phone, and wanting to text Louis, but having nothing to say. It’s probably why it feels better to be at work, because there he knows what he is supposed to do.

Back on the stage, it’s all alright: hot lights shining directly at them, the whistles continuing and they fall into the rhythm of the remix going on. Liam looks over the crowd, but the lights are a little blinding. It’s late enough for the dance floor to be packed and the tables all occupied. Only half an hour to the closing time.

That times goes by fast. It’s all wrapped up and done, Harry and him heading out in the back, with jackets thrown over the tank tops and in their own shoes. There’s a general agreement of Harry coming over to his and Zayn’s, like it’s been the two nights before too. It’s slightly uncomfortable because Liam feels like a third wheel, when around them. But both of them are sweet enough to not leave him alone, and he’s grateful for that.

"Liam!”

He stops at the call of his name, when they come to the street from the back. The voice is familiar in the worst and best way, awakens a ton of emotions that stir up in Liam until he feels overwhelmed. He stands still for a moment trying to control them. When he does turn to face Louis, it’s mostly relief that settles over him and he wants to take the few steps over to him and touch him, hug him, kiss him…

"Hi," Liam tells him instead, a lot of other words bubbling inside him and trying to find their way out. All variations of ’I’m sorry’, ’I want you back’ and ’I love you’, that are all overdue and too little too late and maybe just a wrong move all together.

"Hey," Louis answers him. He looks softer than last time Liam saw him, controlled, collected and calm. All of the things Liam isn’t, heart beating faster when Louis steps closer to him and all of him breaking into tiny pieces, that reflect all of the confusing feelings. Each of them contradict the other, and the options of stepping closer and running away are equally tempting.

"I was wondering if we could talk," Louis asks him, when he’s a few steps from Liam. It’s not like Louis to ask and it sounds unnatural, like he’s uncomfortable with it. He’s been more demanding before, taking to his pleasing while always still making sure to somehow run it by Liam.

"Sure," Liam answers him, not sounding as out of breath as he feels. He can’t take his eyes off Louis, still missing the other, when he was so close. It feels wrong not to be touching, and not talking as easily as they used to. It’s all knots and tangles, when it used to be smooth despite all their quirks.

"I’ll be going then,", Harry says and he backs away from them. Liam hardly notices him then, having completely forgotten him being there too. He gets an absent minded goodbye, before Liam turns back to Louis, still a little amazed and overwhelmed.

"Should we go somewhere?" Liam asks him.

Louis nods at him and reaches for his hand out of habit. He seems to realize halfway through the movement, that it might not be a good idea and hesitates. Liam takes his hand regardless, wrapping his fingers around Louis’ own firmly. He dislikes it when Louis feels insecure, because thinks he doesn’t need to be: Louis is the best in every way. He wants to soothe the worry away, and holding Louis’ hand seems to work this time too.

They go to a nearby McDonalds, getting themselves coffees to warm them in the night. Louis grimaces at the bitter taste, having taken his black, while Liam softened his with milk. They sit opposite of each other, in the corner furthest away, which feels the most private. And Liam waits for Louis to start. His own throat is heavy with an ’I miss you’ and it almost feels like choking.

"Liam, I’m sorry about snapping at you. It wasn’t really fair, you were being honest," Louis says. He’s not sounding small or ashamed, like Liam would have sounded like. He sounds like he’s owning up to his mistakes and wants to fix them, and Liam admires the courage.

"It’s fine, I wasn’t very good at saying what I meant. And I’m not sure if it’s what I wanted, which just made it a lot harder," Liam tells him, forgiving Louis a lot easier than himself.

"Right… Do you know, what you want now?" Louis asks. His tone is kept very controlled, but the hope in it shines through and Liam picks up on it: the same that he feels in himself, slowly growing stronger.

But the question is hard to answer. There’s still the fear, since Liam got a taste of the heartache Louis could cause him the past few days. But falling into what they had again, all the small things they did and how Louis made him feel, is tempting. Liam knows he wants that, but it’s more the question of if he should.

"It’s not that I don’t want to be with you, I do want that, Lou," Liam tries to explain. He’s afraid to look at Louis at the words he says, knows it could have the same reaction as the last time. Still he looks up.

His eyes are a little narrowed with anger, but Louis’ voice is controlled when he answers: "Liam, you can find yourself a beta to be with, and they can also cheat on you or leave you."

"I know - it’s just the studies show, that this wouldn’t work." Liam had researched further, trying to find anything positive with the results: there is none.

"But that’s just some stupid studies, Liam. What do they know about us, or about what you want, or what I feel," Louis protests. He takes another sip of his bitter coffee and wrinkles his nose.

"What do you want then?" Liam asks, shifting the question over to Louis.

It seems to take Louis by surprise, like it should be obvious to Liam what he wants. And Liam suspects a great deal, but he doesn’t know for sure. He hopes for something to soothe the worry out of him, that can make him melt into the thought of him and Louis together without a lingering fear.

"Of course I want to be with you. I mean didn’t you know that?" Louis says. Blue eyes search Liam’s face for an answer, and he smiles at Liam, like he’s silly and funny. "Really, Payno, you’re even more fucking dense than I thought if you didn’t know."

"Making me feel really much better there, Tommo," Liam says sarcastically, but he means the words. The smile that tugs on his lips is unavoidable, and he caves into it.

"So, can I have you then, all mine? I promise to bite your neck every night, so no one can be mistaken," Louis suggests with a smug smile. His hand comes across the table to Liam’s own, fingers searching, poking until Liam lets him hold it.

"Only if you’re all mine too," Liam tells him, and it feels good to say it. Louis sighs out, satisfied with his answer, fingers tightening their hold on Liam’s with an eager nod of his head.

On the bus ride to Louis’ Liam gets the promised mark on his neck, despite his halfhearted protests to stop it. Mostly he just giggles, and kisses Louis back, happy with the attention he had been missing.

Later, up in Louis’ loft bed, their limbs are tangled and Liam has his own mark on Louis’ neck. It’s safe, warm and relaxed, with Louis’ fingers tracing lazy patterns on his chest while breathing on his neck. And it’s like breathing easy again, Liam feels like after his days without Louis.

"You know, my father was an alpha too," Louis starts to talk. It’s a little shielded, like it’s something he feels a little reluctant to say, but he continues: "I never even saw him much, he left my mom, when I was little."

"That’s harsh," Liam tells him voicing his sympathy without really knowing what to say.

Louis hums an agreement, not at all bothered that Liam doesn’t say anything more. Instead he sounds more confident than ever, more sure than anything, when he continues: "I’ll never be like him."

"I know, I trust you, Lou," Liam confirms, because he believes it. It earns him a kiss to the mark Louis bit on his neck, the skin there sensitive to soft lips. A silent thank you for believing in him, for giving him the chance.

Then and there, Liam believes that what they feel is much better than mating someone ever could.


End file.
